Cammie's Adventures
by ZammiePercabeth
Summary: Cameron Morgan has had enough with the Circle, and now that she has the list of leaders, she head to Rome to hunt them down, and has difficulty along the way. Zachary Goode is supposed to be the Goode guy, right? In this form of Gallagher Girls, it's happens after GG5 and it makes you question everything about Zachary Goode as he tries to explain. Read it because its Goode enough!
1. Pilot

**_Hey guys! So here is my NEW story! I hope you guys like it, because writing is one of the only arts I can do, and it's definitely the best. It's actually a little longer than I usually do, which I am proud of, so yay! Here's my new story! Enjoy!_**

**_Cammie's POV_****_: _****I woke up to my alarm buzzing. As I groan, I roll over and see what time it was. 5:30. Great. I smack the alarm and put my pillow over my head. I didn't need to see the clock to know that it was off. Really, it's only 4:30. How do I know, you may ask? I am a Gallagher Girl. It's instincts for us. Now wide-awake, I decide to get up anyways.**

**I get into the shower, where I do a lot of my thinking. I don't have any homework, which is really weird, considering my classes. Then I remember why; We have a Cove-Ops assignment today. And Zach is coming with. Sighing, I get out of the shower and get dressed. Looking at myself in the mirror, I stare at a stranger. I don't know who I am anymore.**

**I used to be Cameron Ann Morgan, the Chameleon. Now? I have no idea. My life is a mess, and Zach is just another mystery in a box, not ready to be revealed quite yet. I go out into the dorm and turn on the lights. I spent a whole hour in there. Macey should be proud that I actually care about hygiene (Not that she'll EVER know.).**

"**What the bloody hell Cammie?" Bex mumbles.**

"**Yeah, seriously, what gives?" Macey says angrily.**

"**What did she do?" Liz asks, stretching and getting out of bed.**

**I laugh. Liz is the only morning person in this room (Not including me, this is one of the lucky days that I'm up early with no fighting), and sometimes it scares me how much of a fight Bex can put up in her sleep. As everyone else rustles about, going through their morning routine, I lie on my bed and think about the assignment.**

**"You should be getting ready, guys. Don't you remember what today is?" I say cheerfully.**

**"Yeah, but I don't really care if it's today. You could've waited until seven to wake me up, like a normal person." Bex gets up and starts to get dressed.**

**Today, our assignment is to go out into secluded woods, and when the Blackthorne boys arrive, we need to get a microchip from one of them. Only one person has it, and we need to capture the others. It's kind of like tag, but its one team defending one person. I smile at the thought of it. **

**Someone starts knocking on the door, which makes me come back into reality. Grabbing my pillow, I get up and open the door. Outside stands Zach. Zachary Goode, the ladies man (Not that he'd admit it). Of course, he's in school uniform, which for guys is black pants, a white button up shirt, and a tie. The shirt has Gallaghers crest on it. His hair is ruffled as if he had just gotten up, but I knew he always styled it that way for a reason; To get attention of every single girl in the school. **

"**Hey Gallagher Girl," He smirks, "I thought I'd say good luck getting your butt kicked by the other team today. Blackthorn boys are very competitive." He folds his arms, looking at me with amusement.**

"**Well, I'd like to remind you that last time we went against them, we kicked their butts, and I'd also like to point out that you're on our team now." I grin when his smirk falters.**

**Looking back in the room, I see Macey doing her makeup, Bex is brushing her hair, and Liz is putting her homework into her bag; They are all trying to not to be obvious while listening in on our conversation. I roll my eyes. They are too obvious.**

"**What's with the pillow, Gallagher Girl?" I turn around to see his smirk is back.**

**I look at the pillow. "Uh…It's a weapon" I say casually, putting it behind my back.**

**He laughs. "Really? And what were you going to do with a pillow against me?" He mocks, and I can feel my cheeks flush.**

"**This." I reply, and jump onto him, pulling him down. He struggles, but I put the pillow underneath him and pin him to the floor.**

"**I don't get it. What's the pillow for?" He asks, clearly confused.**

"**So you don't get a concussion. We don't want you to lose what little IQ you have, Goode." I answer, with a grin.**

**He frowns and head butts me, making me let go of him. We roll around for a few minutes, each of us trying to get the upper hand of the other, but I know that I'm not half as strong as him and he won't give up easily. Finally, he tackles me.**

"**That's so not fair!" I complain, trying to push him off of me.**

"**It is to me!" He smirks.**

"**But you made me hit my head! At least I was trying to be nicer to-" I try to say, but then I get cut off by him kissing me. I am going to have a crazy day. I already know it.**

_**So do you guys like it? I am going to do this thing I saw other people do, and I like it. I'll start doing it with my other story, too, but I wan at least three reviews for the next chapter! Thanks guys!**_

**_Xoxo,_**

**_ZammiePercabeth_**


	2. Mr Solomon's Getaway

_**Chapter two guys! Excited? I am! I really hope you like it! I'd like to thank the following for reviewing/following: CameronR. Goode (Love your name) Thanks! GallegherGirlXOX(I think I remember reading something or yours..?) Guest: Lol thanks! ^_^ AnnabethandPercyJackson17: YES I AM A PERCABETH FAN BECAUSE OF THE FEELINGS! ! (Sorry, had to.) Snow n' Icy: Thank you! **___

_**Cammie's POV: **_Me and the girls wait for the van to pull up after lunch, and I, for one, get really impatient (Add motherly sternness about patience here), especially waiting for a mission. Then the van pulls up. It's like he could read my mind.

Mr. Solomon steps out, and does a headcount. I try to see into the van, to see what equipment we are getting, but he keeps getting in the way. Besides, I don't think that I could actually see in that dark van.

"Okay blindfolds are in the van! Pile up, and get them on. Some will have to double a seat, because the boys are already in there." Mr. Solomon instructs, and we go running for our own seats.

I try to get in, but I keep getting pushed, and people keep stepping on my feet. The girls shove past me, sitting on laps, or claiming seats of their own. When they all get in, I look around the van. Either the ground, or…

"Would you like to sit?" Zach asks, motioning to his lap.

I roll my eyes, and get in, closing the door behind me. I grab two blindfolds, handing one to Zach, then start putting on my own. When I struggle, I hear (And feel) Zach laughing. Then, when I try harder, he reaches out and does it for me.

"How are you going to tie yours?" I ask.

"I already did. I could feel you struggling and couldn't help but laugh, Gallagher Girl." He replies, laying backing his seat.

"Yeah, well you try sitting on some perfect kid who you know will laugh at you if you can't do the simplest of things." I say, leaning back too.

"So I'm Mr. Perfect now?" (Add smirk here) Zach asks, and I know that he's smirking. (Don't ask how I know. It's like a sixth sense to me now.)

Yeah, so don't blow it by saying some smart comment." I retort back at him. After a while, he falls asleep. I can tell because his breath evens and he becomes more relaxed. I have hardly seen him sleep, but I could just picture this nice smile on his face, and I eventually fall asleep too.

I

I wake up when something beneath me starts moving. I yawn and stretch, smacking someone in the face. I laugh when I hear Zach say something about me being a sloppy agent for not being careful.

"Take off your blindfolds, ladies and gentlemen. We're here." I hear Mr. Solomon call.

I sit up, or at least try to, but Zach hold my back while everyone piles out. Then he himself jumps out and picks me up, setting me on the forest floor. I reach behind my head, and take the blindfold off, tossing it into the van.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to this mysterious forest. You have your teams. Gallagher Girls will stay on this side. Blackthorne Boys, you go over the river a few miles east. You know the rules. One of you on each team gets the microchip. The rest of you need to protect that team member. The first team to get the chip won't have to do the punishment. Got it?"

There was a chorus of "Yes sir", and I just nodded my head. We split off into teams, and when the boys left and got out of earshot, we started discussing our plan.

"I say I get the chip. Then I'd be too pretty for any of them to approach me." Tina Walters says, looking smug.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but the boys don't care if you're cute. They'll capture you, search you, and then maybe make out with you later. And that last part is a maybe." Zach counters, smirking, while Tina glares at him.

"I think Cammie should have it!" Anna Fetterman shouts over the fighting.

The Pros And Cons Of Being Important

**(A list by Cammie Morgan)**

**Pro:** You get all the attention and protection you want or need.

**Con: **Sometimes, especially when you're a spy, (ESPECIALLY when your supposed to be a Chameleon), you don't want protection or attention.

**Pro:** Boys fight over you.

**Con:** The boys are also spies, and so they take the whole "fight over you" part to the next level.

**Con:** You aren't even a Chameleon when you're important, which is the whole point of my code name.

So after five minutes (Actually, it was five minutes and thirty two seconds, but who's counting?), two girl fights, and one hairbrush incident later, I got the chip. Makes you wonder what's on the chip, and what the punishment is, right? I stuck the chip in my back pocket.

"Okay. So we all just…Go over there and while you guys distract, I search?" I ask, repeating what I already know (Because sometimes the girl in me isn't sure of anything).

Zach nods, and we all split up. Guess who I'm partnered with? The one and only Gallagher Boy. I start walking through the forest while he walks behind me, and he's quiet. I know, spies are supposed to grow accustomed to silence (Something I've told myself over and over again), but Zach isn't the silent type.

I turn around, walking backwards. "What's up? You're a little silent."

"Silence is golden, remember?" He replies, smirking.

"Whatever, Goode." I say, turning around.

"Gallagher Girl, you might want to watch out for-" He starts, then stops and catches my arm, and pulls my back, right before I step on a trap.

"How did they have time for that?" Zach asks, frowning.

But I knew that they hadn't set those traps. Someone else had. I look around, trying to recognize the woods. There was something in the back of my head, saying notice things. In the distance, I could see the forest go uphill.

"They didn't set these, Zach." I whispered.

"Then who did?" He asks, looking at me.

"Mr. Solomon did." I said, and I knew instantly it was true. We weren't that far from Mr. Solomon's house.

DUN DUN DUN! Haha, love those cliffhangers. Guess what guys? I'm MORE LIKELY to be updating a lot more often now! I have such a Goode (Lol get it?) grip on my schoolwork right now, I actually CLEANED my room! Thanks guys, I love you all! At least three reviews to continue! :D Xoxo/ZammiePercabeth


	3. A Goode Game Played

Hey guys! I have had like seven reviews in like TWO DAYS for this Fanfiction! I love you guys so much! You know that right? I'd like to thank the following for review/favoriting/following: Kaitlin1198 Thank you!, xxbballuvrxx3 Aww, that so sweet!, Guest I will continue! :D, GallegherGirlXOX I'm not sure I understand what you're saying…But I think I've read something of yours!, Juliette-Tiggy, Ninoviski, and OMG I THINK I LOVE THIS PERSON: Uknowiloveu! I read your review, and it TOTALLY made my day! You guys are the reason I write these! Enjoy this chapter!

_**Cammie's POV: **_**Number of times I tripped on my way to the river: 3**

**Number of times Zach laughed at me: 6**

**Number of times I told him to knock it off: 10**

**How many minutes it should have taken me to get to the river: 2**

**How many minutes it took me to get there with Zach: 25**

I guess I should've known that Mr. Solomon wouldn't take us (Correction to self: Me) to a place he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't much of a protection thing, either. I still needed to complete CoveOps, and my mom probably only agreed if it was a place he knew about.

Looking around the woods, I can see the river. It was a little sad, because it looked more like a stream than anything, with fish and small pebbles moving downstream. Smiling a little, I start for the supposed river.

"Gallagher Girl, what's the rush?" Zach asks, trying to keep up with me.

"I'm not rushing. I always get excited doing these." I reply, wading through the water that is soaking into my very comfy shoes. And it's true. Whenever I have a training exercise, my heart speeds up and it's like I'm on some sort of adrenaline rush.

"Well can you calm down a little? I'm not so excited." He says, sighing.

"And why not, Goode? I thought you like adventure." I comment, slipping on the mossy stones.

Zach hurriedly steadies me when I tilt to the side, avoiding a jumping fish. Then he starts crossing, watching me steadily.

"Don't you remember that two of these exercises that I've been in haven't been the greatest? Don't get me wrong, I love them too, and I love adventure." Zach shrugs, and avoids looking at me.

"Three, Zach." I say, looking behind me for a second, then I continue crossing.

"Three what?" He asks.

"You've done three exercises. The first one was fun. Remember the M&M's?" I reply.

He laughs. "Right. How could I forget that one?" Zach smirks.

In that moment, the smirk seemed more than his signature smirk. It was like he was hiding something about that day, which couldn't be possible. Could it? Right then, my foot decides to slip, and before Zach could catch me, I crash into the water, and the cold seeps through my pants, and my shirt. Zach looks at me, and starts laughing.

"Zachary, if you think this is funny, then come join me!" I say, and I pull his leg from under him, making him fall too.

"Gallagher Girl, don't you know that it isn't nice to trip people?" Zach questions, splashing me.

"Well not if the said person was laughing at me." I laugh, splashing him back.

After two minutes of splashing each other with river water (Two minutes and twenty nine seconds, actually), he stops and looks at me with this facial expression I can't exactly explain. The next thing I know, Zach and I are kissing, and I move closer to him, putting my hands behind his head. His kisses are soft, like cotton candy, and in moments like this, everything else just collides together. Then he's pulling away, and standing up, offering a hand.

"Thanks." I say, taking his hand, letting him pull me up.

"Is the chip okay?" Is his only reply. Which just makes me mad (Because you can't just kiss a girl then pretend nothing just happened!).

I pat my back pocket and nod, brushing myself off. Then I continue into the woods, leaving Zach to follow me. If you though I was excited about the exercise, I'm now super jumpy. I'm almost running (Well running the average, non Gallagher Run), because I can see the Blackthorne boys, and they're shouting at each other. I inch closer, trying to listen to them.

"How about we give it to the nerd boy?" One of the boys says.

"But they'll just figure it's me! Seriously, exactly HOW many nerd boys are at Blackthorne? Just me!" Yells a familiar voice that I instantly recognize as Jonas, Liz's "Friend".

I look over the tree, seeing Grant laugh. "Come on. Then let me have it."

The boys seem to agree, so they hand it to him, and he puts it in his shirt pocket. I swear quietly. That is going to be hard to get.

"What's with your colorful language, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asks, leaning against the tree beside mine. I glanced at him, telling him to shut up with my eyes, and then I glance back over to the boys.

The girls have arrived, and they are talking to them. Suddenly, they all lash out, punching and kicking the boys. This is TOTALLY NOT the plan! Grant fight back just like the other guys, but I couldn't help but notice that he was protecting that pocket like it was his life source.

"He put it in his front pocket!" I complain.

Zach smirks. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I could distract him. But I only know one way to do that. Well two, because I don't want to do it." I reply.

"What way?" He asks.

"We need Bex." I say, and I smile when she does exactly what I'm thinking.

She stops fighting, walks over to Grant, and kisses him hard, her hands on his chest. It seemed to work, too. He was so distracted, he didn't even notice when her hand slipped into his shirt pocket and got the chip. I smile at my friend's genius mind. She pulls free and yells "RUN!"

And that's what we all do. They run, and Zach runs after them, leaving me to trail behind them all. I guess this is the part where my messed up ankle (Yeah, it STILL isn't fully healed, and it sucks.) decides to fail me, and I trip, falling. The boys take it as a chance to grab me, while I try to get away. Zach turns around, but then he keeps running. As if he doesn't remember that I have the chip!

**Pros and Cons of Getting Caught In A CoveOps Exercise:**

**Pro: ****It's not that painful**

**Con: ****You know it won't be as painful as what would happen if you were to get caught in a real mission**

**Pro:**** Getting tied up by boys**

**Con:**** Knowing that amongst the boys, YOUR boy isn't there.**

**Pro:**** You know it's just an exercise**

**Con:**** Exercises with Blackthorne Boys suck, especially when they are searching you.**

Yeah, they searched me. Bad, right? You guessed wrong. Now you must think I'm crazy. In all honesty, I think I am slightly crazy too. But the thing is that Blackthorne Boys aren't the type of guys who are eager to search a Chameleon. If it were Bex, or maybe Macey, they'd be all for it. But they were only searching for the chip, and they haven't searched my back pockets yet.

"Search faster!" Shouts a kid named James.

"I'm going as fast as I can, James! Cool it!" Grant replies, searching my shoes.

"Maybe you aren't. Maybe your being SUPER thorough, because you're jealous of Zach." James sneers.

I wanted to throw up, but I had duct tape covering my mouth. So instead, I kicked James.

Grant grins, then moves up my pant legs, and I roll my eyes. Boys are so immature sometimes. Once he gets to my pockets, I tense a little. But he keeps moving up. And I frown. Why didn't he find the chip?

"She doesn't have it." Grant says after checking me four times.

"But we HEARD them say that Cammie would have it!" Jonas complains, and someone takes off the duct tape. I rub my face.

"You were listening to us?" I ask.

"Duh. Why wouldn't we? I mean seriously, that would be a bad move." Grant replies, looking at James.

James shrugs. "We heard you have it. Where is it?"

"It WAS in my back pocket…" I start, and then I realize why Zach kissed me. To get the chip from my pocket!

They must have seen the dawning look on my face, because Jonas says "What? Where is it?"

"We won." I say, and then I laugh a little, shaking my head.

"Uh, no, because we still have our chip." Grant says, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You mean the chip that WAS in your pocket," I start, pointing at his shirt pocket before continuing, "That Bex took when she kissed you?" I ask, folding my arms.

"She didn't take it." Grant says, reaching for his pocket, then his eyes widen, and I smile.

"Nice try, but I think team Gallagher won this one." I say, and I walk away.

I hope you like it! I've been getting so much from this Fanfiction, and it keeps inspiring me to write longer, and more often. I'm sick as I'm writing this, so I should be doing homework, but oh well! This time I want five reviews before the next chapter, and I want you to answer a question. What do you think Zachary is hiding from Cammie about the day in D.C? Xoxo/ZammiePercabeth


	4. A Summers Calling

_**Hey guys! So I have gotten five reviews, which, let me tell you, is SO amazing! Special thanks to: GallagherGirlXOX (Thank you!,) Kaitlin1198 (Thanks **____**,) Uknowiloveyou (I sure will try!), Misschampcc, Buttery Highlights, MigiLove2143 (Aww Thanks!), Guest, X suck my blood x luv ya x Juliette-Tiggy (I'm glad you like this story!), and Nira Avalon! I WOULD LOVE TO GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO GALLAGHERGIRLXOX FOR HELPING ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE WHAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME! :D Enjoy!**_

_**Cammie's POV: **_The car ride back was loud. I don't mean that people were yelling at each other (But there was quite a bit of that), but the boys complained to Mr. Solomon how WE cheated. Mr. Solomon, thank god, just looked back for a second, and says, "When you're a spy, cheating is key."

Glancing around now, I guess it's true. Enough of us must have cheated sometime in our lives, except, maybe Liz. Bex was talking to Grant, trying to explain why she did what she had to in order to win. Zach still hasn't said anything, which is making me worried. He is never this quiet.

"Zach, you okay?" I ask, turning around to see him.

He sighs, then smiles and says, "I'm fine Gallagher Girl. Why do you ask?"

"Well…Ever since I mentioned D.C., you've been quiet." I recall.

"I'm not being quiet, Gallagher Girl. I'm just lost in thought. There is a difference." Zach smirks. "Not that you'd know anything about thinking."

"I'm a Gallagher Girl, you'd think I could be a little smart." I say, punching him.

"Ouch, Gallagher Girl." He pretends to wince, and rubs his arm.

I roll my eyes, still worried. He must have read my face, because the next thing I knew, he takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I'm fine, Cammie." Zach says, and then he lets go and looks out the window.

He must know that I'm going to find out sooner or later, but I shrug it off, and I pretend to take a nap.

Number of times Mr. Solomon yelled at us to be quiet: 32

**Number of times the boys flirted with the girls: 12 (And I'm not including Macey, because lets face it: Add hers in, then it would be a number over a hundred)**

How much silence there was the entire ride back: 4 seconds (Because someone hit their head, getting a headache, and asked for some silence.)

**How much silence I wished there was on the ride back: 40 minutes (Because the yelling was giving ME a headache)**

When we were there, I instantly bolted out of the van, and ran inside. Somehow, the headache had gotten worse. Add to the fact that it's Sunday, and you know that your mom is making something that will most likely make it worse. Instead of going to my mom's room, I run to one of the schools secret passageways. This one was one of the ones that I found on that third day in seventh grade, but I haven't really used it. I found that there wasn't a good use for it.

"Gallagher Girl, it's Sunday." Zach says, leaning against a wall ahead of me.

"How did you get here before me?!" I ask, crossing my arms.

He points to himself. "Spy." Then he smirks.

"You know Zach, that doesn't help my headache anymore than you avoiding all of my questions." I say, and his smile disappears.

"You have a headache?" Zach asks, stepping closer.

"Yes. I have a feeling that if I follow this passage, it'll go away." I gesture behind him, and then start walking again.

"Wait" He catches my arm.

"What now, Goode?" I protest, looking at him.

He sighs, and looks like he might throw up. "D.C."

"Yeah…What about D.C.?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"My…My mom had me go there for more than the whole schooling education thing. She…Wanted me to kidnap you when people weren't looking." Zach says, and I'm surprised he DIDN'T throw up right then and there.

"You didn't tell me?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Gallagher girl, it's not-" He starts.

"Not what, Zach? You have had, what, one and a half, maybe two years to tell me? Yet you didn't?" I nearly shout.

"Cammie-" But I interrupt him again.

"I'm going to go down the hall." I say, and I storm off, trying to clear my head.

It's not like I hadn't expected he was keeping something from me. I mean come on, it's Zach. I just really thought he told me everything that had to do with the Circle, especially since I've gotten, well, less crazy. As I walk down he passageway, I don't think my craziness has even left me. I can hear it-The carnival music. I thought that had left when I tried jumping off of the roof.

"Gallagher Girl, what are you-" Zach says, right behind me, yet he stops talking, not me interrupting him. Because of what sat in front of me.

On the floor was sitting papers. Not Evapopaper, but actual paper. And there was handwriting on it. My familiar, scrawled, handwriting. The paper was crumpled, and in the dim light, I could see the title: _**Cove Ops Report (By Cameron Ann Morgan) **_I gasp, and pick it up.

"Is that one of your reports?" Zach asks, trying to read. And I nod.

"But it's special." I reply, and I runs back the way I can, trying to get to some light as fast as possible.

"How is it special, Gallagher Girl?!" He questions, sprinting after me, but I don't answer.

I burst through the passageway, running to my room. My mom is DEFINETLY going to have to wait for at least thirty minutes. At first, I wasn't sure I wanted to know my summer. After Mr. Smith, I was convinced. Some big things must have happened. But how did I manage to get my CoveOps Report here, when I was captured?

I run into my bathroom, and close the door. Skimming through, EVERY DAY up until a week before I was found in the Alps is here. Most of my summer. I turned it back to the first page, and started reading, mainly out of fear, my hands trembling.

_Day 1:_

_This is the first day of the hunt. I am currently at Mr. Solomon's cabin, because I know that I could have at least two or three days max here. I need to sort out my head-I feel like it's going to explode. I'm feeling guilty about leaving my friends, my mom, my classmates and teachers. Zach. I miss him the most. He wanted to leave with me; I just couldn't bear for him to come with me. But yet, I can't bear not being near him. He would know what to do, where to go. What to say. I shouldn't be thinking about this, but I guess I can't help it. _

_Later: _

_I'm back. I have decided that I might as well dye and cut my hair. Macey would be yelling at me as I speak; Its like I could hear her nagging in the back of my head. She should be nagging at me. I don't want to outpace the floors; there is already a worn spot. I've gotten new clothes. Girly, noticeable ones. Despite being the Chameleon, I've decided that the only way to keep m status is to be seen, and to never cower under someone like I usually do. It's dinnertime as I write this, and I should be with my mom. Laughing, talking about how fast I've caught up with my studies. She would be proud. Add to the fact that it's summertime as well, and I should be going to grandma and grandpas house._ _I've made spaghetti, but I'm not too hungry. I decided that I should be sleeping, so after these last few sentences, I will go to sleep. I will be thinking about everything that is important to me. I WILL find out where my father is, and what he was looking for. That is a promise that I will make. _

I feel my tears spilling over my eyes, and I make sure that they don't hit the page. There has been knocking and yelling from the other side of the door, my roommates and Zach's voices flowing over to me through the door. I get up, and carefully open the door, wiping my eyes.

Macey's face softened. "Cammie, are you okay?" She asked.

"Of course she's not okay! She just read part of her bloody report!" Bex yelled, pointing to the papers in my hand.

"So what? It's just a report. That's normal, you know. In fact, there is an eighty percent chance that she will re-read the reports she has written." Liz stated, looking proud of her calculations.

I shake my head. "Guys, this report was from my summer." I say, and everyone stares at me. And the paper. In complete shock.

"So that's why you ran away from me?" Zach asks.

"Zach, you know very well WHY I ran away! Because of D.C_" I start, then stop, leaving my roommates confused.

Zach was shaking his head. "How much did you read?" He questions, stepping closer.

"Just the first day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my mom for dinner." I waved the papers in their faces, and started to walk out of the room.

"Has your mom told you whether your going to help us take down the Circle or not yet?" Bex asked, looking at me when I turned.

"No." Was my only answer.

Now I realize I should have shown them the report, but I was afraid. I haven't even read it all yet, and I was scared already. I sounded like I was on the verge of insanity. Just from staying away from them, I'd known that I hurt myself, and them as well. I just couldn't bring myself to read more at the moment. So I took a deep breath, and then I opened my mom's door, knowing that I will have to tell her about my discovery.

_So here's chapter four! I hope you liked it! Seven reviews for more! Yes, I did raise it. ^_^ New question! What do you think her mom will do when she shows her the reports? XoXo/ZammiePercabeth_


	5. Crazy Spy Confessions

_**Cammie's POV: **_So yeah, there I was. In my moms room, holding my summer, and trying NOT to get too scared and run away. Because I honestly don't want something to happen. What my mom and me have is so special, despite our fights and disagreements. I happen to treasure that.

"Mom, I'm here!" I call out, stating the obvious.

"I'm in the kitchen, kiddo." She replies, he voice echoing off of the walls. "Take a seat, I'm making chicken nuggets and french fries"

I sit down, not sure what to say. Everything in here is the same; From the pictures to the books, the headmistress's desk to the old couch in the corner. The walls weren't really decorated, but it seemed perfect to me. All of it was the same. If it was, then why do I feel so different in here?

"Mom, I need to show-" I start, but she cuts in.

"Kiddo, we have school talk over dinner, not before." She says, walking in with two plates, our dinner, (But it's always too burnt or undercooked to really be recognized) and she sets it on the desk.

"Go on, eat." She says, taking a bite and eating herself. "How's school?"

"Good." I reply, picking at my food.

"Your grades?" She asks.

"Fine." I answer, despite the fact that she already knows (She's a spy, and the headmistress, DUH.).

"Kiddo, are you okay? You seem distracted." She says, giving me the concerned mother look.

"Well I…I…Found something?" I was so nervous that I said it as a question, and that only made her MORE concerned.

"What did you find?" She asks, standing up and motioning to the couch, which I immediately went and sat on.

"This." I take a deep breath, handing it to her.

She takes it, slightly confused, but then it went serious the second that she read the title. Her hands shook, and she went pale. Right about now, I'm freaking out, right? When my mom is afraid, I'M afraid. Like mother, like daughter, I guess.

"This…This is from the summer? How much have you read of it?" She asks, glancing up at me.

"I only read day one, locked up in my bathroom." I reply, and she hands it back to me.

"Here. Keep it." Mom says, looking at it like it's the crown jewel.

"What? No 'You're grounded for not coming here first' or 'Burn it now or no parfaits'?" I ask, glancing back and forth between her and the report.

"No!" She yells, then calms down and says, "You need to read it first, because you need to know your own summer. You can tell me later."

"Okay?" I say, partially confused.

"It was a lovely dinner. Now it's time for you to go." She says curtly, opening the door, and I walk out.

I start walking to my room, knowing that there will be questions. My mind is reeling. Why was my mom acting so strange? Here it was, MY SUMMER, and she brushes it off like it's a disease. Why? All I knew that I needed to read it. I also knew that I needed to share it with SOMEONE other than myself. So I opened my door to my room, interrupting what looked like a wrestling match between Bex and Zach.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask after watching as Macey and Liz picked sides. They all jump to their feet.

"Proving who's stronger." Liz chimes in, calculating the odds on her piece of paper.

"Fun." I reply, sitting on my bed.

"So what did your mom say?" Zach asks, sitting down by me and taking my hand, and I instantly pulled away. Just because he is acting nice, doesn't mean he has the right to touch me, or even know what's going on. That secret was too bad to keep in.

"She didn't want to read it, and I honestly don't know why." I reply, talking to my roommates more than him, making him frown.

"Well read it, and tell us!" Bex says, sitting on my other side, and I read day one out loud to them, making Bex cry, and Liz upset, while Macey starts pacing, and Zach has a look of guilt on his face.

I glance up and ask, "Do you want me to read day two?" They all nod, and I read out loud.

"_Day 2. Today it's bright and sunny, like some god had landed on Earth to spread his warmth. I find it ironic, because despite the sun, I feel like there should be clouds. I guess it's that I've found absolutely nothing yet, other than all of the traps in Mr. Solomon's house. I don't like having to disable them, but I have to eventually; I might forget and get caught in a trap. The best I can do right now is look for secret stuff around his house, but so far, I've found nothing. I'm going to have to disable the traps then. I hope that's going to help. I can't help but notice that this is more of a diary than my normal CoveOps Report, but then again, I can change it when I get back to school at the end of the summertime." _

I stop, staring at the last sentence, and Macey looks over, looking worried. I guess they all are worried, but I'm just thinking about how I never even showed up at school until October.

"_Later: I've disabled all of the traps. Mr. Solomon, you did great, but I'm even better. I even found something. I was eating lunch, and I felt like something was watching me. When I looked around, I happened to see something. Cameras. Three of them, placed so carefully that you could hardly notice that they were there. So I grabbed my chair, and disabled them all. If anyone decides to track me here, I they only know about my dyed hair, which I'm fine with. They would never find me if I didn't want them to. __I'm the Chameleon. __I'm a new person. I can handle things. I'm going to stop writing now. I'm out of things to say, and I need to sleep. I want to sleep. But I know I can't until I find SOMETHING. Any lead."_

I can't help myself. I start crying, AGAIN. It's not like I can help it. Zach's strong arms wrap around me, and instead of yelling at him, I cry even more. Summer Me didn't refer to herself as the Chameleon at all. Bex was saying something, and I could faintly hear Macey and Liz fighting, but I couldn't hear much over my own thoughts tripping over each other at a rapid pace. Questions were flying everywhere in my head. What did I do next? When will I find something? Why do I sound like I'm devoid of hope? And the most important one: How much did I ACTUALLY risk last summer?

I think I was crying for an hour. Maybe it was ten minutes, but it seemed like way too long. If I were wearing makeup, I'd be a mess, and not the hot mess kind. Eventually I stop, and my nose is running, yet I can't talk. Actually, I pulled myself together enough to talk, but it was barely a whisper.

"I can't believe I didn't take any of you with me." I say, my voice barely audible.

"You tried to keep us from harm, Cammie. You bloody well know that." Bex consoles, taking my hand.

"Cam, don't say that." Macey had stopped pacing, and is not in the bathroom, brushing her teeth for bed.

"Yeah. Think about it. You thought it was the only way." Liz says.

"I…" I start, but I trail off, not knowing what to say. Maybe there's nothing TO say.

"Gallagher Girl, I think you've read enough for tonight." Zach whispers, pulling the papers from my hand and setting them on my nightstand.

"I need to know what I did. It's eating at me." I reply, reaching for it.

"How about we go outside and talk for a second? I need to say a few things." He pulls me up, and taking my hand, he walks me outside.

We walk through the hallways; all of them empty because of how late it is on a Sunday. It's really dark, but I can see enough of it to navigate my way through. I think it's because of all of the time I spend walking around. It's a little cold in the hallways at nighttime, but I don't mind. It was actually a little stuffy in my room, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Well?" I ask, stopping by the stained glass window.

"Well what?" He shoots back, leaning against the wall.

"Well what did you want to say?" I question, folding my arms and glaring.

Zach sighs and says slowly, "I'm sorry, Gallagher Girl. And not just about earlier. As bad as I feel about that, I feel even worse for asking you to run away with me. That gave you the idea to go, and if I hadn't said that, you would've been safe, and I wouldn't have to see you crying over your summer."

"I'm sorry for everything that I did that made you do bad things" He continued, "Sometimes I feel like I never apologize enough, and yet while I sometimes seem like I don't care, I really, REALLY do. Because I care about you, Cameron Ann Morgan. I love you, and nothing will ever change that." I could feel his eyes on me when I look down, feeling my heart swell with love for him.

"You mean it?" I ask, trying not to ruin the moment by making my voice crack.

"I mean it and I always will." Zach steps closer, still looking at me.

I don't know if it's because of what he said, or if it's because I'm really in love with him right now, but I look him in the eyes.

"I love you too." I say, and I kiss him lightly.

He kisses me back, resting his hands on my waist while I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. At first it was the same soft, light, easy kiss that I'd come to match him with. He was always treating me as if I'd break if he pushed too hard. But then I deepen the kiss, and his eyes widen a little, making me laugh. That's when he makes his move to kiss harder, more insistent.

I was really happy with him in this moment, in the hall. I would've been there forever if I had a choice. This was probably the happiest I've been since my dad. I remember how Zach always seemed to have a calm, happy effect on me.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice says, and I instantly blush with shame and step away from Zach to face Mr. Solomon.

"I…Well…" I tried to form some sort of explanation.

"I was apologizing to Gallagher Girl, and then…Well you saw it." Zach says, helping me.

"You guys decide to roam the halls on a Sunday, and end up making out in the middle of one?" Mr. Solomon asks, frowning and glaring at the same time.

You see, the thing is that Mr. Solomon and my dad were REALLY close. I'm talking brotherly relationship here. They never kept anything from each other, and Mr. Solomon thought of me as his daughter. He always acts so overprotective. Its nice having a fatherly figure to fill in for my dad, but in moments like this, well, let's just say it's a little…Annoying.

"Mr. Solomon, you really like to interrupt, don't you?" Zach remarks, folding his arms over his chest.

"Maybe I'll be nicer and leave you two alone if I don't catch you shoving your tongue down Cammie's throat." Mr. Solomon replies, and I frown.

"He wasn't shoving-" I start, but Mr. Solomon waves the comment away like it's a fly.

"Of course he was. Don't deny it." He replies, still looking at Zach.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, I'll take you to your room." Zach says, taking my hand.

"No. Cammie knows her way back." Mr. Solomon sounded really harsh right then.

"It's fine, he can if he really wants to." I comment.

"I need to talk to Zachary." Is his only response.

I smile apologetically at Zach, squeeze his hand, and then walk back to my room, finally rubbing my arms from the cold. I walk into my room, and get into pajamas, ignoring the questioning eyes. I don't feel like answering them right now, and even if they ask later I don't think I will then. I know that what Zach had said was meant for me, and for me only. So ignoring my roommates, I turn off the lights, crawl into bed, and instantly fall asleep, not even trying to process what had happened today.

_**So yeah! Fun chapter, right? A little bit of Zammie! Until Mr. Solomon decides to step in before things got too, well, you know. ;) Anywho, what did you think? Post a review! I want this story to get a bigger audience, so tell your friends, family, and long lost cousins, you know, the works! Promote it on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr! IMPORTANT QUESTION: DO YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE ZACH'S POINT OF VIEW, ABOUT AFTER CAMMIE LEFT HIM WITH MR. SOLOMON? Caps lock is fun! ^_^ Reviews guys! XoXo/ZammiePercabeth**_


	6. Zach's Encounter And Cammie's New Rival

_**Hey guys! New chapter, yay! XD So I am going on Spring Break starting Monday, and I won't be back until Friday, so I can't type for like five days! Don't worry, I'll try my best to fill it in. BUT ANYWAYS! Thank you guys so SO SO much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! You are all amazing, and I don't think I'd be past the first chapter if it weren't for the support that I get from you all! I know I'm missing something, but…Thanks to: DreamingOnACloud, WickedTheMusicalLove, LaneyGirl98, GallagherGirlXOX, Kaitlin1198 (Thank you so much!), Samantha (Aw, how sweet!), Guest ( I know ^_^), PheoNox, BookWorm973 (Lol Lizzie), Meghan42644 (Thank you!), OtherGuest (Everyone's creative, you just have to spark an idea to get something going.) OH YEAH I REMEMBERED! So I don't know how well I did Zach's part, so please tell me! Here goes!**_

_**Zach's POV: **__"I need to talk to Zachary." Is his only response. _I watch as Gallagher Girl slips into the hallway ahead of me, leaving me alone with Mr. Solomon. I sigh, knowing that he's most likely going to kill me. Even though technically it wasn't my fault that me and Gallagher Girl kissed, it was hers.

"What do you want?" I ask, not even hiding the irritation from my voice or expression.

"Why don't you answer this: What were you thinking? Kissing Cammie?" Mr. Solomon yells

"Well I was thinking about how I should probably have taken her to my room-" I start, but I get cut off.

"ZACHARY GOODE!" Mr. Solomon had this huge face of disappointment.

"Well I thought that was a pretty funny thing to say." I say, leaning against the wall with a smirk on my face.

He seemed to calm a little at the fact that I was kidding. I don't blame him. I always say things I don't mean, and most of the time, I have to clarify if I'm being serious or not. Not that most of the time I'd actually tell them, but you get the message, right?

"Just answer the question." Mr. Solomon repeats.

"Whatever. I didn't technically start it. I told her I was sorry, and that I love her. When she kissed me…" I shrug, making what I said seem like a perfect answer.

"You said you love her? Zach, that's a commitment." He warns, yawning a little.

"Yes sir, I know." I roll my eyes, wanting to get over with this.

"I'm not kidding Zachary." He says

"Neither am I!" I reply, throwing my hands up.

He seems to ponder what I'm saying, weighing it for any trace of a lie. I just sit there, still smiling a little just for appearances. Everyone seems to do that. Try to figure out if I'm lying or not. I'm a really great liar, so that works out fine with me. They could never tell from looking at me if I have ever lied or not. Mr. Solomon steps really close to me.

"Zachary, if you EVER hurt her, you're going to regret living." He threatens, but I just smirk.

"Joe, we both know that I'd rather be dead at this point." I reply.

He gives me a stern look, and then sighs. "Just go. Go to bed." He says, turning around and going to his room.

I watched him walk off, making sure he wouldn't hear me go to my own room. Not that it matters, but I like to be alone. It ensures the fact that I SHOULD be alone, what with my mom being in the Circle. No one believes me when I say that I could be danger. I start wandering the hallways, going to my room.

"What is Zachary Goode doing up this late on a Sunday?" A girls voice says behind me, and I curse softly, turning around slowly.

"Well Tina Alvarez, I could ask you the same thing." I reply, smirking and putting my hands in my pockets.

"Well I heard you and Cammie, then I heard Mr. Solomon." Tina says, smiling innocently at me as if she just said she was making friends.

"Tina, don't tell anyone." I reply, trying not to sound pleading.

"Aww, Zachy, you know you're going to have to pay something for it, right?" She asks, stepping closer, while I step back.

"As long as it isn't too much to ask for." I mumble, not wanting to know what she wants.

"Don't worry. I'll just claim it when needed. Just to hang it over your head." Tina says, messing with her outfit.

"Yeah. Sure. Night." I turn around, and I walk into my room, closing it for some space between Tina and I.

I don't hate her. She's really nice, but I don't like how much information and rumors she has pinned on everyone else in this school, including me. She knew about my school, after all. When I first came her for an exchange program, I heard that she "called dibs" on me. I will admit, I did flirt with a LOT of the girls, but only to get one girls attention (It was Gallagher Girls attention, if you don't catch on too great.).

I sigh and walk over to my dresser, changing into shorts and taking off my shirt. It's been a long day; The only good part was talking to Gallagher Girl alone. That's why when I climbed into bed to try and sleep, I knew immediately that I was only going to think of he for the rest of the night.

_**Cammie's POV (The next morning):**_ So like I've told you before, I am NOT an early riser. In fact (And it truly is a fact), if someone wakes up, I might just actually yell or curse at them. Or I could hit them. But that is totally beside the point. This morning, Macey decided to wake me up via cold water.

"Macey what the hell?!" I scream, jumping out of bed completely soaked.

"What? I've tried the alarm, the poking, the shaking, the hair yanking, and nothing worked, so I decided on water." Macey replies, ticking them off on her perfectly manicured hand.

"You pulled my hair?" I ask, putting my hands on my head as if I could feel it (Which I could kind of feel my head aching, which is probably a factor from her).

"Yes Cammie, I did." She says, putting on red lipstick.

"Don't worry Cam. She decided to whisper things in a very Grant-like voice into my ear." Bex mumbles, looking almost embarrassed.

"She told me we had five surprise tests and that I forgot to study!" Liz responds as well, glaring at Macey.

"What? I've gotten one thing done this morning. Getting you all up." Macey points out, and I frown.

"You were up before Liz? What has this world come to?" I ask, going into the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Well I got up early to pack." Macey shouts through the door.

"Pack for WHAT, exactly?" I question, brushing my hair and teeth.

"So we can go and get Preston. We're leaving today, remember?" She says, and I nearly spit out my toothpaste.

Preston Winters is a good friend of ours. In fact, I learned that I was with him for a long while of my summer, and we were in Rome. I'm guessing we got pretty close, which is a little weird. I ended up telling him that I am a spy, my friends (Including Macey) are all spies, and that Gallagher is a school FOR spies. I also must have slipped in that there is a secret organization called the Circle of Cavan going after me, and that they are rivals of Gillian Gallagher, the founder of this school.

Until just recently, I had followed birds, read my dads journal, and then ran away to go find my dad, losing my memory of everything that happened. I went crazy (Correction; Insane), and then I pieced the pieces together and found the list for the Circle's leaders. Prestons dad had been on that list, and my friends and I plan on getting to him before his dad tells him anything.

"That's today?" I complain, starting to get into the shower.

"Yeah, it is. You're already packed, your mom did it last night when I asked her if you were going." Bex answers.

"I just caught up on homework…" I trail off, and get into the shower. About ten minutes later, I get out and get dressed into my uniform, walking back into the room.

"Hey, Cam, maybe you should change into regular clothes." Bex says, looking me up and down.

"Oh! I've got the perfect dress!" Macey includes excitedly, throwing it at me.

"Macey, maybe Cammie doesn't WANT a dress." Liz says, reading a book about anatomy.

"It's fine." I reply, not wanting a fight already. I took off my uniform, sliding on Macey's light blue strapless dress that ended at the knees.

"You look adorable!" Macey compliments, smiling.

"Thanks Mace. When do we leave?" I ask, looking at myself in the mirror.

"When Zach decides to get up." Liz answers, not looking up from her reading.

"Is he still asleep?" I question.

"Well I don't know, I don't just go into his bloody room knowing he'd kill me for stepping a foot in there without permission!" Bex exclaims, and I sigh heavily.

"I'll go get him up." I say, and with that I leave and start walking to his room.

His room is actually an old classroom, and when he moved in, they had cleaned it up for him, and put in a bed and dresser, also adding a shower down the hall. The reason it's a classroom instead of an actual dorm is because he is the first and probably only GUY Gallagher, so his is across the mansion from the girls. I walk over to his door and knock, not getting an answer, so that's when I open it and walk in, closing it behind me.

"Blackthorne Boy…" I whisper, walking over and poking him, causing him to groan and move a little.

"Come on. Up." I say a little louder, shaking his arm.

I guess that alarmed him, because the next thing I knew he was off the bed, shoving me to the floor and tackling me like I weighed the same amount as a puppy. He glares, about to say something, then blinks, actually seeing me, and sighs.

"Sorry" Zach mumbles, rubbing his face of sleep.

"It's fine. You scared me though." I smile and laugh, giving him a noogie.

"Why are you here anyways?" He asks, looking down at me curiously.

"The same reason I was woken up to someone dumping cold water on me. We're going back to Rome to get Preston today. Remember?" I say, looking him in the eyes.

"Oh yeah. That." Zach didn't sound too happy, but he smiles anyways.

"Zach?" I ask.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl?" He says.

"You're still on top of me." I reply, and then realize how close we are.

"What? Are you nervous?" He asks, smirking and putting a hand on the side of my face, causing me to blush a little (Okay, well, a LOT, but that's totally beside the point anyways.).

"Never! It's just…Last time we were this close we got caught." I point out, even though I didn't want this to really end.

"The door locks every time it gets closed all the way, Gallagher Girl. No one that doesn't have the right fingerprints is allowed in." He says, smirking more.

"Well that would be why you're so confident." I say, smiling a little myself.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm always confident." Zach retorts, and it's mainly true.

"Do you have any proof?" I ask, daring him to start this time.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" He says, looking at me curiously again (Seriously, what am I to him, a new species?).

"Maybe a little." I reply, and that's all I could say before his lips are on mine, soft and insistent.

As I wrap my arms around him, he deepens the kiss and I smile. It's always so perfect-Almost like our bodies fit together. Maybe we were each other's Red Strings. You know that Greek Story? What if Zach is the one? I feel that way; I kind of always have since I saw him in D.C. He pulls me tighter to him, and I giggle, pulling away.

"Zach, if we don't get going, they are going to saw that door off, and you're NEVER going to have it again." I say, biting my lip.

He sighs, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I know. Maybe later." Zach winks, smirking deviously.

"Whatever Goode." I roll my eyes, and he finally gets off of me, and helps me up.

"You know you want to, Gallagher Girl." He laughs, kissing me lightly before going to go and pack.

"Whatever!" I scoff, sitting on his bed.

"Aw, why not?" Zach asks, glancing at me before continuing his previous actions.

"You are such a dirty minded boy, that's why. I'm worried for my safety around you." I respond, shaking my head.

"Isn't that the entire point of being a spy, Gallagher Girl?" Zach says, throwing a T-shirt into his bag.

"Well being unsafe, yeah, but the whole dirty mind? No, not really. Every boy is dirty minded." I answer, laughing a little.

"I'm not dirty minded, I just think differently." He offers, finishing and zipping up his bag.

"Right, Goode. I'm totally going to believe you after what you just said." I say, standing up and taking his bag, putting it over my shoulder.

"You don't have to hold that." Zach says softly, sliding it off of my shoulder.

I nod, knowing even if I argued, he'd just take it back anyways. So I took his hand instead, walking out into the hallway, and look for my mom and my friends. I spot them at the front door, waiting for us. I did a head count-Macey, Liz, Bex, Mom, Mr. Solomon, Tina, Aunt Abby-Wait. Tina? She isn't going with us. Why is she here? I was about to ask, but she sees us (Well, Zach, more like), and runs over. I let go of Zach's hand, trying to process what she's possibly going to do.

"Zachy, I'm going to totally miss you!" Tina cries, and runs into him, standing up higher, and kissing him.

Kissing Zach. My boyfriend. On the lips. Right in front of me. And my heart just died right there.

So yeah, that's it for now! Liked it? The review! I live on those! The more reviews, the longer the chapter, and if you haven't noticed, the HAVE been getting longer. Tell people you know that likes the GG series about my fanfic! I lover having to hear from you all, it makes me WANT to do this a lot. Toodles for now!

_**XoXo/ZammiePercabeth**_


	7. The Great Jet Conundrum

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as fast as I'd like, but it's been hectic lately. I get to go to Boondocks next Wednesday, and Thursday I have to go to a wedding, then Friday the 26**__**th**__** to May 6**__**th **__**I'm in Colorado, so…Missing so much school! Now to the shoutouts! GoodeLover23 (Nice…), Onanita14, AdriannaGoode, LaDyHeRoNdAlE-81 (Nice name and I 'm glad you like it!), Guest (Thanks! I'm glad you have a good Zammie opinion like me, too!), kaitlin1198, (I hope you like this chapter! And I'm glad you like this fanfic!), BunnySwag101 (Lol I like your name! And I love cliffy's too!),**_

MigiLove2143 (I'm glad you like!), Guest (I like having comedy in my fanfics. It makes sad thing behappy again, and that's something good to have.), Rosiiee2579, Uknowiloveu (LOL I love your review! Tina, you bad girl! XD), Bookworm131998, WhyNotSheAsked, and AliceTheNinja! Here's the next chapter!

_**Cammie's POV: **_"Zach?" My voice cracks, and Tina pulls away from him, grinning like she won Miss U.S.A.

"That was brilliant! It's totally true that your kissing is amazing!" Tina gushes.

"What. The. Hell?" Zach growls, and then slaps Tina across the face.

"Mr. Goode! I realize that you like Cammie, but you do NOT slap another sister!" My mom cries, going to stand in front of Tina.

"She just kissed me god damn it! Besides, I'm not a sister!" Zach yells, glaring.

Watching it all unfold is really weird. It's like I'm there, but I'm not in my own body, I'm watching like I'm a ghost no one sees. My mom, her expression of shock and anger to both Tina and Zach, stands in front of Tina. Tina, meanwhile, is trying to get another look at Zach, who, by the way, was done with everything and just walks out to the private jet. Macey and Bex were giving Tina the death glare, Liz was making sure she packed everything (She must not even be paying attention to this catastrophe at the moment, and I thank her for the lack of worry), and Aunt Abby and Solomon ran after Zach.

"-Right Cam?" I heard Macey say in the distance, but all I could do was follow Zach to see if he's okay.

"Zach!" I yell, running and then climbing into the private jet.

"Tina if that's you, I swear, I won't hold back!" Zach spits from the back of the jet.

"It isn't Tina. It's me, Cammie." I reply, spotting him and walking down the long aisle to sit next to him.

"Oh. Gallagher Girl. That wasn't my fault, I swear. She just…" Zach gestures to him as if to say she jumped him (Which is true, but he is a spy, the least he could do is finish his sentences).

"I know. I'm not mad at you, at least. Just Tina. She's going to have something coming her way, most likely from Macey or Bex by the looks of it." I say, watching him carefully as he sighs and runs a hand through his hair before returning to his cocky self.

"So this means that we can still you know what in whatever hotel we're in?" He says, smirking at my expression.

"Zachary Goode! There is no way to answer that question now!" I reply, smacking his arm.

"Ow, Gallagher Girl! That hurt!" Zach feigns hurt as he puts a hand over the shoulder I smacked.

"Good. You need to quit being so cocky all the time." I whisper just as the other all pile in.

"Seems that you two made up in bloody no time." Bex chimes in, sitting across from us.

"Yeah, you shouldn't trust that cheater immediately." Macey adds, sitting next to Bex and away from me.

"I didn't see anything, so I'm not in this." Liz interrupts, and sits next to Macey (Do I have some sort of disease?).

"Mr. Goode. What did I tell you?" Mr. Solomon says, sitting a seat away from me.

"I know what you told me, but I really didn't do that on purpose! I didn't even do it, Tina did!" Zach replies, throwing up his hands.

"Good story. Now just be quiet before I get a headache." Aunt Abby moans, sitting in the space next to me while Mom walks over and sits by Liz.

Looking at the weird group, I sigh inwardly because of how they are acting. Like it was his fault Tina kissed him? I mean, he obviously had to have done something, but I was ready to let it slide. As long as we find Preston, I was ready to let everything go. My life seems too crazy to hold grudges anymore. _I wonder if Preston knows yet…_I think as I drift off to sleep, laying my head against Zach's shoulder.

_**Macey's POV (While Cammie's asleep): **_With Cammie sleeping against Zach's shoulder, I know that Zach seems to be better than he was earlier. Cammie seems to relax him, really. They're perfect for each other. True, having it come from my mouth would be crazy because I could have just about any guy I wanted, really. Even in all of my years of learning boy code, I never have even truly fallen in love.

Preston, though, is different. He knows what it's like to have famous parents. He knows what my idea of a crazy schedule is. Then again, his dad is apart of the Circle. The Circle that wants Cammie dead. _Maybe he doesn't know the truth yet, _I think as I stare out the window. _Maybe he's actually innocent._ Knowing full well that it might not be a coincident that he seems to know more than I do about things about the Gallagher Girls, I couldn't help but wince when I thought that maybe he didn't need Cammie to tell him the truth about us. _Maybe he's long gone…_

_**Bex's POV (During the silence of Macey): **_"But you agree with me, don't you? You agree that Cammie shouldn't be so bloody forgiving?" I whisper to Liz, who was trying to study.

"I don't really care, Bex! If she's happy, and Zach is happy, then I'm happy! Won't you just show some respect for the two and drop it!" Liz hisses back, reading something about Greek Mythology.

"What about you, Macey?" I plead, turning to my other friend.

"They're perfect for each other. Who am I to get in the way of that, Bex?" Macey sighs, and then turns back to the window.

"No one will side with me!" I say, flabbergasted.

"I will. I don't like them that close." Mr. Solomon throws in, looking at Zach with a glare, which thankfully, he is asleep, or I'm sure something would have started.

"I don't like it ether, so why don't we just keep quiet?" Cammie's Mom says, looking at my friend.

"I think they're adorable." Aunt Abby sighs, getting glares from Cam's mom, Mr. Solomon, and me.

"What?" Abby says, then continues, "It's like Rachel with Matthew, but younger."

"Zach is nothing like Matthew!" My headmistress says.

"Yeah, he is. Just…Cockier. You know?" Abby replies, then closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Soon, everyone else is asleep. What we all didn't know was about to send us into a wakeup call.

_**Cammie's POV: **_

Pros and Cons of Private Jets A list by Cameron Morgan

**Pro: The space is amazingly big.**

**Con: That much space is sometime uncomfortable.**

**Pro: The seats are plush and comfy.**

**Con: Your neck gets stiff if you sleep on someone else's shoulder.**

**Pro: That someone else in question is really hot.**

**Con: He isn't as hot when he is yelling at you to get up.**

**Con: The jets aren't always…Well, lets say they aren't always bomb proof.**

I jolted out of my sleep when I felt the jet jerk suddenly to the left. Opening my eyes, I look around, half annoyed, to see everyone is walking about, and throwing thins as if searching for something. Zach was trying to get me to stand up, saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. It's as if my ear were being shut off, trying not to let me hear anything.

"What?" I ask, but I don't know if I said it or not.

Zach, looks at me, worried. He turns and then also starts looking, right as the jet jerks again, making me fall onto the ground. Looking around, I decide to help search for whatever they're looking for. Crawling on the ground, I check under the seats for anything suspicious. Nothing. In the bathroom, nothing. In the cargo holders, nothing.

Finally, as the jet jerks yet again, I find it. A tiny, little bomb planted into the seat I was sitting on. The timer still has five minutes, thank Gallagher. Holding it out to my mom, she takes it and motions for people to stop. Looking at me, she says something, but I don't know what.

"I can't hear you." I say, shaking my head, but everyone just gives me confused faces.

Zach says something, and everyone else suddenly tries making loud noises, and I just shake my head again. Mr. Solomon, the smart one, takes out a piece of paper and starts writing on it. He writes fast, scribbling almost. Then he hands it and a pen to me.

_Why can't you hear anything? _It says, and I shrug.

_I don't know. Can you hear when I talk? _I reply, holding it up, and they shake their heads as well.

_What's wrong with me? _I scribble down, and then hold it up sadly, and Zach puts an arm around me.

_We'll figure it out, Gallagher Girl, I promise. Maybe the Circle did this. _He writes, his handwriting seeming to be way neater than mine.

Mom takes it from me, writing as she says; _We are going to land and get this checked out immediately. Aunt Abby is going to search you for any sort of bug. _

I nod, and Aunt Abby pulls me into the bathroom, looking for anything. She looks twice, and then when she is looking in my ears, she gasps (I could feel her breath intake), and pulls at something. It immediately hurts, but I bite my tongue as she pulls out something long and silver.

"Gotcha!" I hear Aunt Abby say, and she holds it up proudly.

I point to my mouth.

"Yeah." She says as she looks into my mouth, and gets tweezers from her pocket. She pulls off something black from the back of my mouth.

"Talk to me." She whispers.

"That hurt a lot!" I reply, my voice gravelly.

"You're alive, so it shouldn't hurt too much." She points out, and I have to smile at that.

"Problem solved! I don't know how or when these got there, but these were implanted in Squirts ears and in her throat." Aunt Abby says as we walk out of the bathroom.

"Well then I'll look at them later." Mr. Solomon replies, taking them and putting them in his pocket as the jet starts landing.

"At least it isn't a parasite." Bex mumbles, and I glance at her, quickly to see her glaring at Zach.

"You know the odds of that is really slim." Liz replies sternly, already sitting in her chair again.

"Let's just sit until we land." Mom suggests, and we all sit, me sitting on Zach's lap.

"You know where that stuff came from?" Zach whispers in my ear.

"No, if I did, I wouldn't have had this problem" I whisper back.

"Why is Bex giving me a deadly glare?" Zach asks, and I sigh.

"Because she says I shouldn't trust you, that's why." I reply.

Zach doesn't say anything after that, and I relax against him. Macey has been really quiet too. I wonder what could possibly be going on in her head. The jet keeps jerking every so often, and the jet pilot says it's 'something with the engine, but you shouldn't worry'. So I didn't.

When the jet finally lands, I get up and stretch, even though I don't need it, and everyone else does the same. Looking out the window, I can see the Coliseum looming above a lot of buildings, which looks amazing.

"Now here is the plan for the night. We need to go into town, and check into a hotel where we can get some dinner, and turn in. The next day, we can go to find Preston." Mom says in a calm voice, and almost everyone nods.

"Tomorrow? But what if we need to find him now?" Macey yells, the first thing she has said the entire time.

"A few hours won't make a difference, Mace." I reply, giving her a look.

"For you, a few hours mad a difference." She snaps, and I flinch at her comment.

"Macey, just cool it, okay?" Bex says, but Macey won't hear it.

"You know, I thought we'd go look for him immediately. I'm going. Have fun with your leisure time." She glares at every one of us, her eyes landing on mine last, and then she runs out of the jet.

"Should we go after her?" Liz whispers, but Mr. Solomon shakes his head.

"No. She'll realize that only Cam remembers where to go, and come back. Let's just leave a note, and go to the hotel." He says.

Leaving the note is the most we can do, so we left one. Walking to the hotel, the sun sinking in the horizon, I was worried about Macey. Checking into the hotel and claiming my room, I was even more worried.

"Liz? Bex?" I whisper in the darkness of the room.

"Yeah Cam?" Bex asks, and I know Liz wouldn't be asleep yet either.

"Do you think Macey is okay? So you think she'll come back?" I say the things off of the top of my head.

"Of course, Cammie. She isn't stupid; she can connect the dots. I'm sure she'll be here tomorrow morning at the latest." Liz replies, yawning.

"Yeah Cam. She's bound to come back when she remembers that you know where her boyfriend is." Bex also yawns.

"What if she doesn't?" I ask.

"Well…She will, Cammie. So please just go to bed, I'm bloody tired, and I'm sure Liz is too." Bex answers.

"I am. So shush." Liz whispers.

They fell asleep soon after that, but it took me much longer than that.

So yay! Another chapter! And as well, I have a few questions for you all! WHAT does Bex have against Zach all of a sudden? What was in Cammie's throat and ears? Where do you think Macey went? Haha. So I had a lot of fun writing this. It's a little but of a filler chapter, but it adds a lot of questions. Review guys! I need at least five more before I update again! Everytime you read but don't review, a unicorn dies. It's sad to say I have killed MANY unicorns, so don't follow my example! XoXo/ZammiePercabeth


	8. What About Liz?

_**Hey guys! So I have another chapter! I just…So I posted the last one two days ago, right? The 17**__**th**__**? So the next day I go to school, and I come home, do the usual, blah blah…I check my email, when BAM! I had 15 new emails. In one email, I had 7 reviews. IN ONE DAY. I just…I am going to cry of happiness. Before I do though…Thanks to; Kaitlin1198 (Great question about Zach! I hope we find out soon! Haha I know exactly what really happened.), Alicetheninja (Neat name! And yeah, I wonder too…xD Nope, I know. And thank you for saving a unicorn!), Georgiaa13, Annie (Thanks! I'm glad you like!), Guest (Yeah, you'd think she is jealous, huh? ;) We'll just have to see.), Ghost-Is-Back-29, VampireBones, Gallagher24 (Really? I don't consider it too long. And thanks!), CRAZIELADIE (Haha yes, FOR THE UNICORNS! I'm glad you asked about Mace ;) and I'm glad you like reading the emotional outpour I have about this series! Haha.), Alicedancelivelovelaugh, and BunnySwag101 (I'm sure predictions are just guessing, you can't technically be wrong. It's like saying the Weatherman is always right, when he isn't always right.)!**_

_**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. YOU SAVED UNICORNS, AND MY JOB IS TO FIND THEM. I GET A MILLION DOLLARS FOR EVERY ONE I FIND, SO…Haven't found one yet…**_

_**Cammie's POV: **_Waking up was a nightmare. Out of all possibilities, the thing that always annoys me when someone wakes me up is when someone tickles me (What? It's called self-defense when I kick you back, duh…). So naturally, guess who got a face full of my defense when they tickle me this morning? Yep, you guessed it. Zachary Goode, in the flesh, ladies and gentlemen.

"Get up!" Zach coos, tickling my side.

"No!" I half laugh, and kick him hardly in the side, twisting in my blankets.

"Come on! There's eggs, and toast, and I'll make some bacon…" Zach teases, and stops tickling me long enough to sit up and glare at him.

"Bacon?" I ask, eyeing him suspiciously while stretching.

"Bacon. Now come on. Everyone else went out to eat." He replies, and that's when I took the time to realize that my friends weren't there.

"They left me! With you!" I yell, but he just smirks.

"Come on, I'm not _that _bad, am I?" Zach asks, pulling me from the bed.

Ignoring his remark, I follow him out into the living room/kitchen. It was a pretty nice little hotel, expensive, I'm sure. The kitchen had a nice steel fridge, with granite counter tops and a stove. It had a counter where two seats sat, as if you could sit there and watch someone make ice-cream. The living room consisted of a couch, a flat screen TV, a game console of some sort, and a small rocking chair. I turned my attention back to Zach, who was, by the way, shirtless (How didn't I realize this before?).

"You like the view, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asks, glancing over his shoulder and smirking before returning to the bacon.

"What..No! It's not like that. You could totally burn yourself with no shirt on!" I insist, blushing a little (Because lets face it, I kind of WAS enjoying the view).

"Well now my dreams are crushed! Gallagher Girl doesn't like me shirtless." Zach says, and he puts a hand to his heart as if it's actually hurt him.

"Zachary…" I whine, slumping in my chair.

"Gallagher Girl…" He mimics, laughing and putting eggs, bacon, and toast on a plate before shoving it to me.

"Your not having anything? I thought you were going to eat too." I say, frowning from him to the plate and back again.

"I want you to try it first. Please?" Zach pushes it closer to me and give me a begging face.

"Okay, fine." I smile and take a bite. It was actually _really _good.

"Well?" Zach asks.

"Amazing." I reply, and then pick up a piece of bacon, putting it into his mouth.

"I'll admit my cooking is to die for." Zach mumbles through the bacon.

I just laugh and smack him, and he almost chokes, which makes me laugh even more.

"That's it Gallagher Girl. It's personal!" Zach yells, and starts to get around the counter.

Screaming, I get up and run into my room, closing it and running to the closet on the other side of the room. That lock may be, well, a lock, but this is Zachary Goode. Some lock isn't going to hold him. Sinking into the corner of the closet, I watch as he comes in ten seconds later, looking around before he looks at the closet and smirks.

"You've gotta do better than that, Gallagher Girl. I mean the closet, really? That's very typical for a person to hide in the scary movies." Zach says, and starts walking to the closet door.

I quickly look around for anywhere to hide. Then, I see the vent and I slowly try to pry it open. It won't budge. Knowing it's my only way to hide, I keep tugging.

"Come on, it's over!" Zach opens the door and pulls me out, making me laugh.

"Oh no! Zachary Goode has found me! What am I ever supposed to do?" I feign a dramatic voice, putting a hand to my head.

"Be glad, I saved you from the bad people on the other side of that vent! I should be Romeo to you." Zach says seriously, making me scrunch my nose.

"Romeo? You? Please. You don't even-" I start, but I don't even get that far because he is already kissing me.

I know pulling him closer to me was bad, it would only encourage him (Which is saying something-He doesn't usually need encouragement), but I was too happy, and I honestly don't even have much control at this point. Have I ever told you that his hair smells amazing? Because I promise it does. Zach pushes me up against the wall, smirking a little.

"You're not stopping me. Why?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Because. Now shut up." I reply, my voice barely a whisper.

Kissing me again, he puts his hands around my waist; pulling me even closer than I thought was possible. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him more forcefully than I would have planned on. _This is amazing. Just like a dream. Is this a dream? _I think, but someone opening the door to the room starts talking and cuts my fantasy short.

"So I'm gone all night, and I come back to see you two making out?" Macey asks, her voice cold.

_**Macey's POV (While she is out for the night): **_Walking through the streets, I shiver from the cold. Sometimes designer dresses bring the greatest heat, but I guess I'll have to make do, right? Like I always do? Rolling my eyes, I look around the streets. When I saw the note in the jet, I decided not to go to the hotel yet. I know that that's what they'd think I would do. So what did I do? The exact opposite.

Now, I'm starting to regret it. I must be crazy, and I must be insane. Call me whatever. Just know that it comes in handy when you have your rich dad's credit card. Roaming the streets, I knew I'd never see Preston out here. He'd be in his little safe house, if anything. He had to be. Clearing my head, I was about to turn the corner when I run into someone, making me fall over and get coffee all down my dress.

"Hey! I can't believe-" I stop, looking at the familiar face in front of me, and I can't think for a few seconds.

"Mace?" Grant asks, and then continues, "You just ran into my coffee, you know. Not smart."

"Your one to talk, Grant. Why are you here" I ask, glaring at him.

"I'm on vacation! Gee, what's wrong with that? Do you want me get you out of that?" Grant gestures to my dress, then nods and takes my arm, pulling down the street.

"Where are we going?" I question, trying to tug my arm away (It's hopeless, haven't you _seen_ his biceps?).

"My dad owns a house here. I'm going to get you out of that. It's my fault." Grant answers, and stops short in front of a house.

House is an understatement, but mansion is an overstatement. It was a nice, crème colored place, with gleaming windows and a nice working chimney. Grant opens the door, and pulling me in, closes it after. He then takes me upstairs, into what I'm assuming is his room. He pulls out a sweater and some sweatpants, tosses them to me, and motions to the bathroom.

"You can change in there. Have you eaten anything yet? I'm sure Ms. Gray has something cooking now." Grant says, leaning back against a wall.

"No, I haven't. Thank you, Grant. I appreciate it." I reply, smiling before going to change.

Walking into the bathroom, I quickly change. What are the odds of meeting him here? _Yeah, that was a weird way of meeting…_I think, and then I stop, thinking, _maybe it wasn't a coincidence. _Being a Gallagher Girl, I know things happen for a reason. Sure, sometimes it's a small coincidence like wearing the same prom dress as your enemy. But this is entirely different. Since he's being so nice, I decide to let it slide and I walk back out of the bathroom.

"How do I look? And be honest, I just might be on a magazine in a few hours." I say, and then I smile a little.

"Great. Better than I did in those. So you want something to eat?" Grant moves to the door, opening it for me to go.

"Yeah, food sounds great." I answer, walking out into the hallway.

"Then follow me." Grant says, and I follow him down a series of halls and stairs.

"Is her food anything like the stuff at Gallagher?" I ask, poking him in the back.

"You'll see." Is all he said.

"Grant, it that you sweetheart?" A woman calls from a room ahead of me, and I look at him.

"Yeah it's me! I have a friend over!" Grant yells back, and leads me into the dining room.

Walking in, the woman in front of me is really young. She must be a maid. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, with long brown hair and blue eyes. He was setting the table with soup-The best looking soup I have ever seen. So I sat down and I ate with Grant. No one spoke the entire time, unless it was something like "pass the salt?" or "Grant, please don't do that at the table."

Walking upstairs after that, I relaxed a little. The tension was really weighing down on me, and I was glad to go back to Grant's room. Walking in like I owned the place, I sit down on his bed and look around more closely. There was a TV, with a huge shelf full of movies and seasons of _Chuck_, _Heroes_, and _House_ all tucked inside. Grant saw me looking at them and grins.

"Would you like to watch a movie? I can get popcorn with Junior Mints." Grant says before pulling out some sort of comedy movie (Okay, it was _Pitch Perfect_, but still).

"Oh no. I'm picking. The popcorn and mints sounds great too." I reply, standing up and walking over to the shelf to examine the movies.

"I thought you'd like _Pitch Perfect _though!" Grant moans, but puts it back anyway.

"I do. How about we watch _This Means War_, and yell at it the whole time, pointing out how wrong the spies are?" I laugh as he nods and puts it in, then leaves.

A few minutes later Grant runs back in, closing and locking the door behind him, holing popcorn and Junior Mints. He sits down beside me, and we start the movie. We laughed at jokes, yelled at the actors, and ate popcorn. It was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

"But I wanted Lauren to pick Tuck!" Grant yells when the movie is over.

"What? FDR is _amazing! _You can't really be serious!" I shoot at him, and he throws a mint at me.

"Tuck is amazing. You can't tell me otherwise." Grant says with a serious face.

"Whatever dude. Hey, I'm a little tired. Can I stay?" I ask, already closing my eyes.

"Yeah. Sure." He replies, but I'm already asleep.

_**Cammie's POV (Present day): **_"M-Macey! I uh, me and Zach were…" I tried, but I couldn't just deny what she just saw.

"Save it. Long story short, I was at Grant's for the night. Where is everyone else?" Macey snaps, looking around for anyone else.

"They're out. Breakfast." Zach replies, patting his hair down and stepping away from me, but that's not what I froze at.

"Grant? What the hell is he doing here?" I ask.

"He says it's because he's on break from school." Macey shrugs, and then sits on a bed before continuing to say, "We all know he can't be here for a happy school holiday. No offense, Zach, but your school isn't the happy kind."

"No offense there…" Zach mutters under his breath.

A long silence crept between us. I could tell that Macey wanted to go to Preston. I could also tell that Zach was trying to analyze why Grant would be here, in Rome, out of everywhere else in the world. He should be in school. More importantly, Macey should have come back with Grant.

"So you just…Spent the night?" I ask, trying to process everything.

"Yeah. We ate popcorn and Junior Mints, and we watched _This Means War_." Macey replies, smiling the whole time.

"You made him watch a spy movie, and when I try, he refuses? I feel loved." Zach scoffs, and I laugh a little.

"Well he must only listen to girls. By the way, if Bex hears that you spent the night at Grants house-" I start, but Macey nods.

"Yeah, I get it. I'd be a dead woman." She says, rolling her eyes.

"You'd be more than a dead woman." I point out, but she shrugs.

"Bex likes Grant?" Zach asks, a devilish look in his eyes, and I mentally smack my head.

"Uh…No?" I reply, trying to think.

"It's complicated." Macey offers for me, and I mouth _thank you_.

Zach nods, as if in deep thought. I don't blame him. Blackthorne Boys keep secrets. They won't even tell their best friend anything unless they are absolute sure they can trust the other (Which doesn't happen a lot). Even my Dad and Mr. Solomon kept secrets from each other, like how my Dad was in the circle. I guess that secrets are the one thing some people have.

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now, or are they having a shopping trip and lunch too? Don't they care about Preston at all?" Macey asks, looking at me for an answer.

"I don't know. I was asleep when they left, Macey." I reply, and then I point to Zach for her.

"Well they said they'd be out for breakfast and would be back soon. What time is it?" Zach starts looking for a clock.

"It's eleven twenty two." Macey and I reply in unison, and I frown.

"Do you think something's wrong?" I ask, and then freeze when I hear someone running down the hall outside the apartment.

Zach motions for us to stay away from the door, and he closes it. We back up, getting ready for some sort of ambush. We hear yelling, and someone knocks on the entry door. I could recognize some of the voices; Bex was probably knocking, and Aunt Abby was trying to pick the lock, so I run out into the entryway and open it.

What I see next is Bex flinging her arms around me, and I hug back, still really confused. Aunt Abby looked really pale, and I could hear Bex sobbing into my shoulder. Zach and Macey run out of the room, and ask Aunt Abby why they've been gone for so long.

"It's Liz!" Bex yell, pulling away (She was beginning to suffocate me).

"What's Liz?" I ask, trying to calm Bex down.

"Liz…Sh-She got shot. The Circle found us, Cam. Liz Got shot." Bex sobs, and I stand there in shock, thinking about Liz.

_**Haha cliffhanger! Don't you guys love me? xD So anyway, I have a question, like always! Liz, our precious Bookworm, got shot. Do you think she'll be okay? Review of a Unicorn dies! I want to see at least seven reviews before I continue, so spread the word! "ZammiePercabeth is writing this amazing fanfic!" "ZP is amazing, read Cammie's Adventures!" Those can work. ;) XoXo/ZammiePercabeth**_


	9. When Flashbacks Occur

_**Chapter 9 already! Wow guys, I'm a little shocked! I love writing because of you all (And I need something to fangirl about…Zachary Goode…haha), and I love reading your reviews! Special thanks to the following people; Guest1 (Haha yep!), Kaitlin1198 (Yeah, poor Liz. She's like my fave), Shaziestyle, Savi001, ZachandHale (Omg…Your username just…Give me a minute to admire the sexiest names in the world…Almost…Okay back! After Cam, Liz IS my favorite. I love shopping Zammie, so you'll see a LOT of that in this. And I do hope it's just Cammie and Zach alone when he is frying bacon in GG6! It's fine that you didn't review, you mad up for it here!), Guest2 (I'm glad you like reading this! I hope I'm doing okay as a writer!), Crazy4Goode (I'm just going to fangirl about everybody's users…Anyways, I'm glad you care about Liz and Unicorns!), DancerGirl (Thanks! I'm glad you like it!), and GallagherGirlXOX (Well you can think about it, get your gears spinning on that, okay? ;D)! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Cammie's POV: **_At Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, you learn basically everything. From cooking to being a spy, they make sure you're prepared for things. I even believed that I knew how to handle anything thrown in my face because it happens so much. Then, when one of your best friends comes running into your arms and says that a really bad group of people found them when they were out eating and shot your other best friend, you don't believe that your ready for everything quite yet. Looking between Bex and Aunt Abby, I can't even think about what to say. Things just got complicated.

"Well? Say something before I bloody slap you into reality, Cam!" Bex yells, and I flinch.

"Where's Liz? Take me to her. I want to see her." I manage, and Bex shakes her head.

"They barely let your mom in, Cammie. There's no way they'll let you in." Bex says.

"Gallagher Girl, just stay here. Maybe we can see her later. We could find Preston with Macey, and he could get us in." Zach pipes in.

"She…She can't die on me. None of you are dying on my watch." Is all I can say before I run out the door.

Knowing Liz for so long make this ten times harder. Running down the hall, I head for the janitors closet and lock myself inside. It smells vaguely like coffee, chemicals, and dust. The space wasn't too big, but it's just enough room for me to sit. Maybe even enough to lie down, but I can't do that. Not when there's wounded Liz, hunted Preston, and broken Bex. _Even though Bex isn't the only broken one, _I think as I start crying softly. _I hope you're okay, Lizzie. You have to be okay. _

Someone picks the lock open, and I stop crying and wipe my eyes. The door creaks open, and all I can see is a figure about Zach's height, and I relax a little. They just stand there for a second, and then they reach into their pocket and pull something out. Suddenly all I see is light, and I have to blink a few times before I can adjust my eyes.

"I've found her!" The figure yells down the hallway, and the voice seems so familiar that despite it not being Zach, I sit there calmly.

"Really? Do we have to knock her out?" Asks another voice that belongs to the figure that now stands next to the first.

"No! Don't. She's a good person, remember?" The first one says, and then flips on the light switch so that they can turn off the flashlight.

"Hello Cammie!" Grant says, and I frown.

"Grant? Preston? We were going to look for you! Macey has been on my case as well as everyone else's about you!" I exclaim, standing up.

"Hey Cam. I haven't seen you since the summertime." Preston says, and pulls me into a hug (Great, I forgot that we are supposed to be close).

"I know. It's seems like it's been a while. Grant, I haven't seen you since Gallagher won." I reply, and Grant just shakes his head and smiles, and after Preston finally lets me go, I hug him too.

"You guys cheated. Honestly." Grant defends.

"Whatever. There was no rule against what we did. Anyway, the hotel room we're in is down the hall." I say, rolling my eyes and moving past them.

"Wait. Who's we?" Preston asks.

"Let's see…Aunt Abby, my mom, Mr. Solomon, Zach, Bex, Macey, and…And Liz." I stumble over Liz's name, but I keep walking.

"I knew Zach was bound to be here." Grant says, and I stop and turn around.

"What? How?" I ask.

"Well you're here, and then there's the fact that I have a connection with him. Comms unit." Grant replies with an evil grin, and I shake my head.

"Let's just go in and explain, okay?" I say, and then I walk into the hotel room.

**Number of times I had to yell to stop the questions **_**before **_**I explained: 6**

**Number of times I had to tell the whole story in order for everyone to be up to speed: 10**

**Number of items Bex threw at me: 2 (Because apparently hiding in a closet can get a girl cornered, even when the said girl had checked the closet beforehand to find three vents)**

**Number of questions thrown to Grant: 13**

**Number of questions thrown to Preston: 46**

**Number of questions thrown to Zach about Grant: 9**

**How many times I had to pull Bex off of Macey: 3 (She found out about where Macey stayed overnight and got pretty mad)**

**How many times I wished that I were a normal teenager: 394**

After all of the fighting, question, and overall confusion, everyone sat there in silence, looking from me, then to Preston, and finally to Grant before starting at me again. The silence was nice, and I enjoyed it, even though in the corner of my eye Bex was glaring dagger at Bex, and Mr. Solomon was looking at the things that Aunt Abby found in my ear and throat. Preston kept gulping nervously; Macey was trying to have a mental conversation with him that I think went along the lines of:

_Did you know about your dad?_

_Uh…No, I didn't. Would you all stop asking me that?_

_What about Grant? Do you have him on speed dial? _

_Speed dia-No Macey! I don't! Leave me alone!_

"Well there's just one thing left to ask. Preston, did you know about your dad?" Mom asks, and Preston stands up defensively.

"No! I didn't know! Please, everyone stop asking! I've answered that at leas ten times!" Preston yells, and I stand up.

"Guys, don't ask him again. He's Obv-" I start.

"How do we know that he isn't lying? How can we trust him?" Zach asks, eyeing Preston suspiciously.

"Okay fine. I get that not all of you trust me, or know me well. Cammie knows that she can trust me though. Right Cam? Don't you remember the summer?" Preston asks, pleading with me.

"Right. Well…" I try to say, but then I collapse, and my head starts throbbing; the last thing I see is Zach running over and I can hear the fading noise of people yelling.

It's dark by the time I arrive. Clinging to my bag, I knock on the door. All around me, the people of Rome are running to get inside, away from the rain. It feels amazing, especially on my face. Glancing around, I start to get nervous. If he doesn't answer, I'll have to go somewhere else, if I can. Suddenly, the light blue door swings open, and Mr. Winters stands there, smiling.

"Why hello! Are you one of Prestons friends?" He asks, and I nod.

"Yes. I'm Cameron Morgan. I'm also a friend of Macey Mchenry. Is Preston around?" I reply, pushing my wet, freshly cut and dyed hair out of my face.

"Dad? Who's at the door? You're letting a draft in." I hear Preston yell, and suddenly he's right next to his dad.

"It's Cameron. She claims to be a friend of yours?" Mr. Winters states.

"Hey Preston. Mr. Winters, I came because I have nowhere else to stay, and since me and Preston are friends, I was wondering if I could stay for a while." I say.

"Of course! Come in, it looks chilly outside. You take all of the time you need and stay as long as you'd like." Mr. Winters replies, stepping aside and letting me in.

"I'll show you to the guest room." Preston offers, and I nod.

"Cameron, I'm glad you came here." Mr. Winters says with a smile, and then walks off.

"Why are you here, Cammie?" Preston whispers just after his dad leaves the room.

"I'll explain everything, I promise. I just want to get away from all of the cameras." I quip back at him, and he rushes me to the nearest guest room.

"Now can you explain? Because I can totally tie you up and you'd never be heard of again." Preston says, laughing and sitting on the edge of the bed, and I sit down next to him, still soaked.

"You see, Gallagher Academy isn't just for snotty, rich brats…" I begin, and I explain everything from Mr. Solomon coming to Gallagher a few years ago to why I left. He's a very good listener, even though at first he looked like he didn't believe a word I said. After I finished, he nods as if he had a hypothesis of everything I just said.

"So your really a spy? Bex, Macey, and everyone else at your school is, and you left to go find your dad, and get away from bad people who call themselves the Circle of Cavan?" He summarizes, and I nod.

"Which means I can kill you and make it look like an accident." I add with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you could. But you wouldn't right? I mean we're on good terms, right?" Preston asks nervously, and I laugh.

"No, I won't. That's for the people who cross my path." I reply between laughs, and he punches me.

"You scared me for a second." Preston says, and then adds, "So if you're a spy, then why would you need my help? There isn't much I can do for you."

"Oh. Well like I said, I don't want the Circle to find me with my friends and take them away. They could hurt them. It's not that you aren't a friend, because you are. I just…Rome was that last place my dad was heard to be before we went missing. I came here because of a lead, and I have nowhere else to go but to you. I can only trust you. You have to help me. Please." I beg, the thought of my dad making tears streak down my face.

"Cam, it's okay. You can trust me. I'll help you find him and stay away from the Circle. I promise." Preston says comfortingly, and I look up at him.

"Y-You will? Promise?" I say through the tears, and he pulls me into a hug.

"I promise, Cammie. You can trust me." He replies, and I cry in relief because I had someone to trust, and trust is the greatest thing in a spy's life.

Waking up was a pain. Literally, my head feels like it's been cracked in two. Moaning, I open my eyes to see Preston with a bloody nose and Zach with a split lip. Mom's whispering with Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon while Bex, Grant, and Macey are nowhere to be seen. I sit myself up, and Preston smiles in relief while Zach hands me medicine, which I gladly accept.

"What happened? You scared us all!" Zach yells, and I wince.

"Don't…Don't yell. My head is killing me. You can trust Preston. I spent the summer with him." I whisper hoarsely.

"What makes you suddenly say that?" Zach asks, still clearly not trusting him enough, and I sigh, irritated.

"When I passed out I had some memory come back. He does know everything, Zach. I trust him, and so should everyone else. Where's Macey, Grant and Bex? I thought that they were killing each other." I say.

"They went to go get Liz. The hospital called saying she's going to be fine." Preston replies.

"Really? Oh thank god." I manage.

"Ms. Morgan, this is just the beginning. We need to kill the Circle members." Mr. Solomon adds in.

"Can we do that after Liz is feeling okay?" I ask.

"I don't think we should, Squirt The Circle themselves have that list. Zach's mom could kill them for power, or protect them from us." Aunt Abby answers.

"Hold it. No one is killing my dad! He's still human, you know!" Preston defends.

"Preston, he isn't the greatest person anymore. With the power he has right now, he could kill anyone at a moments notice, and probably not even feel guilty." Mom soothes, but Preston won't hear it.

"You want to kill my dad, but not this guy's mom? She's probably worse than he is!" Preston yells, and again I wince.

"Seriously? Again with your guys and yelling? I think we should wait until Liz and I are better." I say, and Zach nods.

"I agree." He adds in.

The adults glance at each other, and then start whispering fiercely again, and I try to stand, only to fall onto Preston. He smiles and steadies me, and Zach glares. I stay there (Despite the dirty glares from Zach), and stare at the wall. Whatever happened during the summertime, I obviously trusted the kid with the Spiderman watch. If I trusted him then, then surely I can trust him now, right? Suddenly the door opens, and Bex, Grant, Macey, and Liz walk in.

"Liz!" I yell, and she smiles.

"Hey Cam. Do I get extra credit in P&E for this?" Liz jokes, her accent clearly stronger than before.

"It's good to see you okay, Liz." I reply to her, and Grant pats her back.

"She's pretty tough for a small thing. Only needed this sling after it all." He tells me.

"Yeah, It only grazed her arm, so she's all good." Bex adds.

"Why are you on Prestons lap?" Macey asks, frowning.

"Oh. I uh, well I tried getting up, and I was too dizzy, and…" I trail off.

"She fell on me and was too lazy to move." Preston finishes, and I give him a grateful smile.

"Right. How are you, Cammie?" Macey questions.

"I'm fine. Quit asking me!" I say, standing up now.

"You don't have to be so snappy, Cam. I just asked out of being worried!" Macey yells.

Within seconds, everyone in that room is yelling, including Liz and I. Preston was trying to back away, but Zach keeps persisting about something; Macey and I are yelling at each other about how bad I currently look while Liz and Bex are yelling at us to shut up. The adults are fighting about whether we should wait until Liz is better before we hunt those people or not.

"Enough! Grant yells over us all, and we stop fighting; Bex puts down the lamp she was holding (I don't know why she had it).

"What is it now?" I snap at him, and he glances around to see if everyone is listening.

"Well," He starts slowly, "Is it just me, or can you guys not hear the helicopter or the many footsteps coming down the hall?" Grant finishes, and I sigh because I knew that he was right.

**Yeah, another chapter! So I hope you all liked it, because I was typing and got almost finished when my computer shut off, and I lost all of my work, making me start from scratch and memory! Haha how brilliant me not saving it every time I stop to think, right? So reviews, guys! I need seven to continue, and remember that together, we can save the unicorns, one view at a time. The Pitch Perfect soundtrack inspired this chapter! It's what I've been listening to. So…See you guys soon! Oh! Question time! Do you think that I should make a Twitter for you guys? I know some of you don't have one, but if a lot of you do, I can make one so that you can all see what I'm thinking or maybe get previews of the next chapter? :3 XoXo/ZammiePercabeth**


	10. All Mixed Up

_**Hey guys, I have a new chapter here for you! I haven't posted since like last month, but that's because of vacation/End of Levels. Now that all that is out of the way, I can write more frequently (I hope…), and I'm loving the downtime. I must say that there is an important announcement that Ally Carter is making tomorrow, so I hope you will follow onto that. I think it's about GG6. Anyways, onto my special thanks! GallagherGirlXOX (Haha suspense! The unicorn thing is more of something fun to motivate people to review. XD), Potato (…One Direction Potato..Haha idk. Does something happen to Cammie? Better read on then!), Abc11111, Meghan424644 (Preston and Cammie? When did I do that? Zammie all the way! :D), Gallagher24 (Thanks for saying that the chapter was good! I 'm glad you like!), Guest (Thank you so much!), CassieIsCrazy, ZachAndHale (Omg…So hot! Haha Thanks, I'm glad you see what I see in this story!), OtherGuest (Love the jealousy? Me too. ^_^), DancerGirl (You know what I love? That fact that your obsessed. It give me purpose. :D I wish I could help you write, but fanfics just come from the heart. You have your characters, you have main conflicts, you just have to type and see where it leads.), and BlueBunny12! Here's the chapter!**_

_**Cammie's POV: **_Listening, I can hear the steps come closer. The thuds and creaks of the stairs are making me especially nervous. The helicopter can also be heard, the _chop chop chop_ piercing through the walls of the hotel room like knives cutting through bread. Aunt Abby is still studying what she had found in my ear and throat on the jet; she looks like she has been analyzing it just to find the answer right then and there. Everyone else turns to me, and I can feel the pressure building.

Sometimes when I'm trying to focus on what's ahead, I think about books. Yes, I know that sounds odd (Why would a spy think about books in a time like this?), but usually whatever first pops into my head help me. This time, a quote from _The Infernal Devices _series comes to mind, of what Will tells to Tessa when they're in the carriage alone: "_Sometimes when I have to do something I don't want to do, I pretend to be a character from a book. It's easier to know what they would do." _

How would I know what to do? Of all people, why am I that girl who ends up being needed more than normal people would think? I knew that when Dad would tell me that I'm a special girl he meant it n more than one way, but it always meant one thing to me. Thinking about all of the books I've read, I decide to think about what Annabeth Chase would do when planning for battle.

"They could be coming for Preston, and they could be coming for me too. There are many exits, but the windows are out because of the helicopter." I start.

"That leaves us with vents." Bex says.

"Yes, that or charge the people on the stairs." Preston adds, and Zach shoots a glare at him.

"You think that we should charge people who probably have guns and knives?" Zach snaps at him, and he flinches.

Lately, I've been realizing that Zach's whole demeanor has been changing. It was a piece by piece process, but as it got bigger, I kind of mentally took a step back. The cockiness is still there (I don't ever think that will leave him, which worries me dearly), but I find it weird about how defensive he's gotten. I told him that I spent my summer with Preston, and he suddenly hates Preston like he's holding some grudge. _Boys, _I think, rolling my eyes.

"It was an idea, calm down!" Preston says defensively.

"Guys! Either way, we should take the vents." I yell over them.

"Hate to break it to you kiddo, but us adults can't fit in there like we used to. We have to take them on." Mom points out.

"See? I told you Zach." Preston smiles a little, and then adds quickly, "Not to be mean."

"Maybe...Should I just turn myself in?" I start asking aloud.

"No! Gallagher Girl, don't even think about that possibility. I won't leave without you." Zach says quickly, and I smile at him, shaking my head.

"If she goes, then I have to go too. It's kind of obvious." Preston says, and Zach makes a noise of disapproval.

"No, you shouldn't do it, they'll kill you, like your dad." Mr. Solomon's statement cut into me like a knife.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Demands Grant from the back.

"We fight back." I reply confidently.

In a blur of senses, I watch as the front door gets kicked down, the wood splintering and flying into the room. People in black cram into the room, all of which carrying a gun or knife, just like Zach guessed. Looking around, I spot Bex, who has somehow already knocked out three and is working on a forth (This girl can fight like no tomorrow, I swear). Zach and Preston are fighting one at the same time, yelling at each other angrily. Mom and Aunt Abby are back to back, while Mr. Solomon is kicking butt in the corner. Meanwhile, Macey is protecting Liz, and Grant has someone in a headlock while I just stand there (Much like an idiot, I might add).

"Give us Cameron and Preston, and we can leave you all alone, you know." Says a female voice that I've come to know as Zach's mom purrs as she's coming through the doorway.

"Catherine?" Mr. Solomon asks, stopping for a second to look.

"Mom!" Zach growls when he sees her, and then he starts to push toward her.

"We aren't going with you!" I shout, and then I start a roundhouse kick towards her face.

"Now Cameron, Zachary, is that the right way to greet me?" Catherine asks sternly, deflecting my (Perfectly amazing, I might say) roundhouse kick and grabbing my arm forcefully.

"Let my daughter go!" Mom yells, trying to get herself closer to Zach's mom.

"Will do. I never liked my sons girlfriend anyways, really." Catherine replies, shoving me towards the door, and I see my chance.

Running full pace, I charge right through what was left on the hinges of the front door, shoving one person away from me while head-butting another. Ahead, someone drops his knife with a clatter, and I climb onto his back while he's bending over. Jumping, I do a flip to get over the head of the last person in the hallway, and I'm free. Or so I thought at the time. Pride surging through my veins, I hear Zach telling me to run, so I turn and start to sprint.

Only to run onto the one and only Mr. Winters.

"Oh Cammie! How nice is it to see you here! Have a rest, you seem very tired to me." Mr. Winters smiles, grabbing my arm and putting a rag to my face. The last thing that I see is Mr. Winters' cold blue eyes staring at me in an uncomfortable way that would usually make me cringe.

THE PROS AND CONS OF BEING KIDNAPPED

**(A List By Cameron Morgan)**

**PRO: **There is a nice feeling of getting some sleep if you get knocked out.

**CON: **You will most likely be shoved into a small space, making you wake up.

**PRO: **In that small space, you have time to think.

**CON: **Too much thinking can make some people go insane.

**PRO: **There might be someone else with you.

**CON: **If by that chance there is someone, chances of both of you living is slim.

**PRO: **People will notice you gone and will do anything to get you back.

**CON: **If the kidnapper is good, you'll never be found.

**PRO: **It's always good to know that your boyfriend is also a really good spy, so it makes things easier.

**CON: **The said boyfriend might go insane from losing you (Again, I might add).

**CON:** You're being kidnapped.

"Wake up." Says a calm voice, and I moan in response. My head is throbbing as if I'd had it prodded at for hours, and I vaguely realize that I'm in a moving vehicle. The floor is metal, making me cold to the bone and shivering. Opening my eyes, I couldn't see anything except for the fact that there are things hanging above me, and a figure is right next to me. The same figure nudges me lightly, and I sit up, trying to see better.

"Wh-Where am I? What's going on?" I ask the figure, rubbing my temples.

"I'm glad you're up. We've been in her for about three hours, and I have no idea where we're going. I think we're in a meat truck, because there's meat above us. Are you okay Cammie?" Says the person.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" I mutter, trying to squint.

"It's Preston. They've gotten to us, and I don't know where they're taking us." Preston replies.

"Preston? Is everyone else okay? Do you know what happened?" I interrogate.

"Well, when my dad got you-I'm so sorry about that, by the way-I said I'd go if they left everyone else alone. Zach and I agreed that I'd watch over you while he couldn't. They seems so intent on keeping me, and I don't know why." Preston sighs.

"_A connection to the spies in Gallagher." _I blurt, and Preston makes a confused noise.

"What'd you just say?" Preston inquires, and I connect some more memories.

"Your dad, Preston! I was eavesdropping a lot on his conversations when I was with oyu over the summer, and he said you're the key to '_A connection to the spies in Gallagher Academy that won't have any problem resisting the circle. Plus he can eliminate any that stand in the way as a threat." _Preston, he wanted to use you to try getting more Gallagher Girls into the Circle and kill the ones that are too loyal for it. He believed that only you could do that, because…" I trail off, and Preston finishes for me.

"Because Zach was the only other teenager that was apart of the respective part of the Circle, and he refused? They thought that I would do take up the offer? They don't have any logical reason to assume that I'd do that!" Preston yells.

"They do have a reason, Preston. They have many, but they just weren't clear at the time." I realize.

"What leverage do they have?" Preston spits.

"They could harm your family and friends. They are known for it. They could hurt Macey. I doubt they'd even care about your dad. He's just promising them that you'd do it to save his skin." I say, trying to calm him down.

"If they touch Mace, I swear they are going to get it." Preston says, and I smile.

"Macey can handle herself. She is a Gallagher Girl, after all. Plus she caught up on all of her classes faster than the seventh graders can even learn a few things that she now knows." I reply, nudging him.

"I know, I've always known that. Just because you guys are spies, doesn't mean that none of you can get hurt, though. I'm just worried about that." He confides.

"We'll be okay, I promise." I say.

For the next few hours, we just talk to each other like we are normal people. Not like we're kidnapped, not like we're spies or politicians, not like we're in any danger. I think that's why we did talks like that; We want to be normal for once. The odds of us making it out of this situation without getting damaged in any way is impossible, so some normal is like a drug. We talk about our parents, school, past boyfriends/girlfriends, and there was a time in between a silent lapse when Preston asks how I met Zach. So I told him, because it was a normal thing to do.

Just when I thought that we were actually going somewhere fun and we weren't being kidnapped, the truck speeds up, causing me to hit my (Already hurting) head. Rubbing it, I listen to what's going on. I can hear shouts from up front, and a lot of cursing, but there was obviously something wrong. I could hear snippets of words, like 'Lake', 'Turn', 'Avoid', and 'Inevitable'. There was a scream and then the driver slams on the brakes, making me slide across the truck. There's a sudden loud _Hooonnkk_, and then the next thing I know, the truck is tumbling in circles, and I grab onto one of the sides, already getting cut.

Preston yells as he struggles to find something to hold onto. My ears ringing, I reach out my hand and grab his shirt, and he clamps his hand around me as I try to hold on, my grasp already slipping. Grunting, I try to hold on, but after the truck rolls two more times, I let go and start tumbling this way and that. Screaming, I try to catch hold of anything again. A _Splash! _Sounds, and the truck abruptly stops rolling, causing me to collapse on the floor, exhausted and panting. Preston land on top of me, and I push him off.

"What was that?" Preston asks, and I shake my head.

"I-I don't know. It's quiet now though. Listen, can you hear the drivers?" I reply, putting my ear to the wall.

"I want to know what just happened, not where the drivers went, Cam!" Preston yells, and I wince a little; my ears are still ringing.

"Don't you think that we'd hear them yelling after all of what happened?" I quip at him.

"I-I don't know, I'm not a spy, I don't have the same learning or experience as you have, so I wouldn't know the answer." Preston stutters.

"Just…Just listen." I say, and we do, trying to hear anything from anywhere.

Nothing.

_**Zach's POV (After the fight): **_Pacing. That's what I've been doing since my mom and her team left. Since they took Preston. Since Prestons dad dragged Gallagher Girl away. Pacing seems to be the only thing my mind will allow at this point. It's well into the night-At least three a.m. Everyone else is asleep, save me and Cammie's mom, who is crying in her room in the apartment, and Macey, who is reading articles about Prestons dad online.

Still trying to get myself tired, I've been pacing from one end of the room to the other, and then back. Macey has complained twice (I didn't really hear her the first time), but she has her ways to get over losing someone, and I have mine, right? After the fight, there wasn't much room for discussion. The had to pull their wits together over the next few days, and then they'd go after the two. At first they all wanted to wait a week, but I pointed out that they wanted Cammie dead, and Mrs. Morgan ran to her room. Mr. Solomon agreed to a few days and went to comfort her with Aunt Abbey. Everyone else has since then crawled into bed when they got tired.

"Goode, I am not afraid to throw my shoe at you if you don't stop pacing!" Macey whispers fiercely.

"Well that depends. What type of shoe are you wearing?" I ask, smirking.

"I'm wearing heels, Zach." Macey smiles.

"You are? I'm pretty sure I can dodge your throws anyway. I'm faster." I reply, and start pacing again.

"That's it. I warned you!" Macey whisper-yells, and then suddenly I duck as her red high heel flies past me and hits the couch across the room.

"I told you that I'm Goode." I say, smirking again, but this time she throws her other heel and it hits my smack in the face.

"Ha! Didn't expect that, did you?" Macey cheerfully gets up and flicks my nose, making it hurt a little more as she walks into the kitchen.

"For all I knew, that could have been a harmless mosquito full of blood." I remark, following her.

"Yes, because a mosquito is that big, and that red, Zach. Face it, you're losing your edge." Macey gloats.

"Me? I'd never say I'm losing it. You're just getting somewhat better, and it's three in the morning. What are you doing in here anyways?" I ask, sitting up on the counter.

"I'm getting you some ice and cleaning the blood from the cut on your head that my heel left, smartass." Macey replies, humming as she getting into the freezer.

"So now you're my mom? I never thought I'd see the day." I say, teasing her.

"You're lucky that I'm a really nice person, Goode." She hands me the ice, and turns back around to get a towel.

"Says the Gallagher Girl who knows how to kill a person with a piece of uncooked spaghetti. Besides, I heard that when you first came to Gallagher, you were a smoker, were you not?" I smirk, recalling what Cammie has told me.

Macey whirls around, studying me. I keep the best smirk poker face I can manage (Which if you don't know me, is the best one you can ever imagine); her eyes holding some sort of grudging respect over me and how much I know as she considers what to say next. Macey sighs and turns back around, shaking her head repeatedly. As I'm about to say something, Aunt Abby bursts into the room, holding the devices the Cammie had in her.

"I'm so sorry Abbey, we didn't mean to wake anyone up, I swear. We were just messing around, an done of my high heels somehow hit him in the head-" Macey tries explaining, but Abby whispers something that makes me turn pale.

"Zach, how…How could you betray us?" She looks at me, and I knew that now's time.

_**Dun Dun Dun! Ahaha. Thanks you readers for reading this chapter/fanfic, I need at least seven reviews to move on, and as you can see, there's a cliffy! Want to know what's happening next, then review reviw review! Remember the Unicorns, guys. XD Now at alast, I have posted up my Twitter for all that wated me to make one, if you don't have one, I suggest you at least watch from the sidelines, you don't have to have one to see what I've been up to! I will post everything, including sneak peeks of future chapters! Here is the link: /ZammiePercabeth **_

_**XoXo/ZammiePercabeth**_


	11. Lake Bracciano

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry about not posting this too fast, I had…Interesting things pop up. Anywho, don't forget about my Twitter… /ZammiePercabeth Special thanks to: GallagherGirl45 (Cliffhangers…Gotta love 'em!), Lolhappygurl (Ohmigosh you have so much on your mind! I'm glad you like it!), Guest (Haha Zach you little troublemaker…xD I'm so happy that you like it!), GallagherGirlXOX (Zach you little silly thing. :P), GoodeGirl34, BunnySwag101 (Ohmigawd I am so sorry for not giving you a shoutout! Is Zach a bad guy? Is he really? XD), Kaitlin1198 (I dunno, what did just happen? ;D), TwisterLove, and GallagherGirl33! Enjoy guys! **_

_**Zach's POV: **_"About that…" I begin, shaking my head.

"Do you think it's a joke that we trust you? Even knowing of your mother, Zachary?" Abbey presses, and I recoil at the mention of my mom.

"I know that you guys trust me. I swear it wasn't to betray you!" I say.

"Zach?" Macey's voice is a whisper then, and when I glance over, I can't help but feel even guiltier.

"Mr. Goode, I promise you if you have no good intentions about this, you're going to get it." Mr. Solomon growls.

"Guys, please let me explain! Once everyone else is awake-" I start, then Macey points behind me.

Turning, I see the faces of everyone else in the hotel. Bex, looking very grumpy, is leaning against the counter, Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan are at the entrance with their arms folded, Grant is next to Bex with his arm around her, and Liz, holding her arm, is deciding where to go.

She walks over to Macey and looks at me, analyzing any and every possible reason for me to have done this. Everywhere I look, I can see them glaring and waiting for my answer. Why did Zach do it? Why _would_ he do it? Out of all of the events that have happened, would Zachary Goode be the traitor, really?

"Tell us. Now." Liz says harshly.

_**Cammie's POV: **__Nothing._

"I don't hear them." Preston whispers, and I nod.

"Neither do I, but we'll have to deal with it." I reply.

"Well then what now?" He asks.

"Let's try opening the back of this truck." I say after looking around for a minute.

Walking over to the back, I glance around. From the looks of it, they locked it from the outside, and they made it so that noting could get in or out. The walls on either side of Preston and are metal, with little circles protruding in a perfect patter every few feet covering the surface.

The metal feels like it's getting colder by the second. When I press my hand against the back of the truck, I can feel some sort of pressure on the other side. Preston is trying to use a hook that he found to throw it at the wall, but when he nearly hit my head, I made him stop (For my safety, and his-After all, it could go back and hit his face).

"There's pressure on the other side, Preston." I state, banging my head on the truck wall.

"Don't hit your head, you'll lose brain cells. I need you to stay a smart Gallagher Girl for me." Preston smiles.

"Right, because smart Gallagher Girls end up in a truck somewhere unknown." I reply sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side." He says.

"What bright side?!" I yell, but then he freezes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask with a frown.

"What's coming down the wall behind you?" Preston points behind me.

Sure enough, there's water leaking through the walls of the truck. _How could water possibly get in? _Then it hit me. It keeps getting colder. There is obviously pressure from the other side. There was a huge splash when we hit something. I can't believe I didn't guess it before.

"Preston." I start.

"What Cammie? What's going on?" Preston asks, reading my expression.

"We're underwater…" I whisper, and his eyes widen.

"We need to get out!" He runs over to the wall and starts banging on it, repeatedly saying, "Help me! Let me out!"

"Hey! Stop that will you?" I yell, pulling him away before continuing, "We just need to wait. I'm sorry I can't help you, but when this thing collapses from the pressure, I need you to swim. Swim as fast as you can to the top."

"What about you? You're coming with." Preston states, looking at me.

"I'll try, but I need to loosen some bolts in the very back. It makes it safer when the thing collapses." I reply, and he shakes his head.

"No, you-" He starts, but I'm already moving.

Going to the very back was difficult, but it wasn't something I couldn't do. Kneeling, I start loosening the bolts with my hand. Preston keeps trying to come over, but I keep waving him away to make sure he stays at the entrance. At least when this is over if I die then I know that he made it. I keep pulling my friends into this huge mess, and they always end up getting hurt for me. Just as I loosen the last bolt, everything goes black.

_**Zach's POV: **_"Okay, so everyone's awake." I say nervously.

"Just tell us why you would do this to us!" Macey yells, and I flinch.

"I shouldn't even be guilty! Grant knows why I did it!" I state, putting up my hands.

"Yeah. He did it because they blocked Cammie's location and kept them out of her head." Grant answers.

"I didn't know about the side affects." I finish.

"Then why do you look like you're going to throw up about the whole matter?" Aunt Abbey asks.

"Well let me think. Do you think it's because there are six spies in this room, all glaring at me?!" I yell back at them all.

"He was going to tell you guys, but I'm guessing he saw the look on your face when it happened, Mr. Solomon." Grant says sheepishly.

"What? Me? Why would he-" Mr. Solomon starts, and the realizes what he said and nods.

"Exactly. I'm sorry about all of this guys, I just didn't want my Gallagher Girl to get taken." I mutter, looking at them.

I guess I should have told them earlier, then they would be more trusting of me and there wouldn't be any doubts. Everyone panicked, which made me panic. I just want to protect Gallagher Girl. I knew that the moment when I met her I didn't want to be friends with her, and since then we've grown so close that I feel like I need her in my life. I've never really had someone special other than Grant because he's my best friend, but Gallagher Girl came and things changed.

"Hey Bex? Macey" Liz asks, nudging them a little.

"What?" They practically yell.

"Well don't you remember packing for Cammie before we left?" Liz squeaks, cringing at their yells.

"Yes, I do. What about it?" Macey replies.

"Well you see, when you guys were in the bathroom I decided to bug her clothes, that way I knew where she was if we got separated!" Liz finishes, and then six pairs of eyes were on her.

"You couldn't have told this to us earlier?!" Bex explodes.

"Well the thought hadn't occurred to me-" Liz starts.

"What do you mean by that?! Go find her!" Macey yells.

Liz squeaks again and then runs out of the kitchen. Everyone else follows her, but instead of going into her room we all sit in the living room, waiting for Liz to come back out with Gallagher Girls location. It's silent as we wait, which makes me feel uneasy. After ten minutes (Ten minutes and thirty two seconds), three of Liz's 'Oopsie daisy!'s, and six impatient spies later, she finally comes out carrying her laptop.

"I've got it set up, it just need to-Oh." Liz says after she sits down.

"Oh what?" Everyone says at the same time.

"Geez, guys, calm down!" Liz shoots at us.

"Well you have to tell us!" I say urgently.

"Well it says right here that she's in Lake Bracciano. It's northwest of here. Not as far as you would think they would take her, right?" Liz supplies for us.

"Wait. Liz…" I start, thinking about what she just said.

"Yes Zach?" She pipes, looking over a map.

"What do you mean, she's _in _Lake Bracciano?" I ask.

Liz frowns. "Well it shows that she's in the middle of the lake. I'm guessing she's underground. It's a crater lake, 21.92 square miles, and is 165 meters deep."

"What if she isn't underground? Didn't that ever occur to any of you?" I point out, and then I start running for the (Very broken) front door.

"Zach wait!" Mrs. Morgan calls, but I'm already running for the stairs.

I know I may be acting pretty rash. I know that I might just kill myself because of this. But I know one thing for certain. If I can't live with Cammie, then I can't live. Running out of the hotel, I look around for any busses or cabs. I wave my hand until eventually I get a cab to pull over.

"Where to?" asks the cab driver, and I can't help but recognize the female voice, but it isn't familiar enough for me to place where I've heard it before.

"Lake Bracciano." I answer.

"That lake? It's pretty far, do you have the money for it?" The driver turns to face me.

"Yes!" I throw the money at her, "Now step on it!" I yell.

"If I could only get a please…" The driver sighs but starts going to the lake.

There is a few seconds of silence, and then, "So why are you in a hurry?" From the driver.

I sigh. "I need to find some of my friends there. I haven't seen them in a while." True, "I'm very worried about them." Also true.

"Worried, you say? I'm sure your friends will be okay. This is Rome! It's a very pretty, safe place to be. You are visiting, no?" The driver says.

"Yeah, We're visiting. I just hope that they're okay." I reply.

"Where are you from?" _This driver is very nosy, _I think to myself.

"I'm from California." I lie casually.

"The United States? I heard that they don't have beautiful lands like Rome." The driver says.

"Can you just shut up and take me to that lake now?!" I blurt, somewhat impatient.

"Okay, okay. I will drive." Was the last thing I heard from the driver.

Looking out the window, I have to admit that Rome is beautiful. The rolling hills, the blue sky and the fields full of lavender really sets someone at ease. But I'm anything but at ease as I worry about whether I'm going to be there on time. I also don't know if the rest are behind me, but I hope they have my back. Just as I'm about to ask where the lake is we drive into view, and I look at it.

The water is as blue as they come, with waves crashing against the shore lightly. The sand looks like bleach, and there are older buildings surrounding it. Mountains cover one side of the lake. Against the sun rising, it looks like something that someone would see in a dream, and I know that I would like to comeback here someday when I wasn't so busy.

"Beautiful, no?" The driver laughs at my expression.

It's impressive, for sure." I say, and then the driver pulls up the closest a car can get to the lake.

"There you go. Have fun." The driver says as I get out.

Running down to the shoreline, I look around. No Cammie or Preston is to be seen. The sun is coming up fast, and soon it'll be harder to search without people questioning. Wading into the water, I keep looking.

Behind me I hear a door slam and without looking I know that the rest of them are here as I had hoped. They whisper to each other as I try looking under the water. It's darker to my right, which can only mean two things. Either it's deeper, or…

"Or maybe that's where they are." I mutter, and then I turn around.

"What?" Grant asks.

"Goggles. Hand them over." I reply.

He hands them to me and I slip them on. Going under the water, I see a huge…Truck? _Why is there a truck in a lake? _Swimming closer, I try opening it. No use. It keeps sinking farther each second, and I can feel the pressure building. Going up, I take a breath of air.

"Guys, I think they're in this truck!" I yell.

"Really?" Abbey asks.

"Yeah! It's getting more and more pressure on it though!" I call back.

"Okay! We'll be over there in a minute, just make sure it doesn't move as much." Mr. Solomon says.

"It's a truck, Joe! I can't stop it from moving." I shout.

"Good point. Just stay there! Be careful, if it's pressurized then it can-" Mr. Solomon starts, but that's the last thing I hear.

The truck explodes, and suddenly I'm hit in the head with a piece of metal. Then I'm under the blue water, and I'm drowning. Then everything is quiet and black.

Yeah! I kind of have a huge writers block, so I am sorry if this isn't my usual stuff. I will also be making some changes! I will edit the stories summary, because, you know, it's like GG6 (But not as good as it will most likely be). Plus I will update my about on my profile. Thanks for reading, and review guys! I need seven to go on, and don't forget about the unicorns! Xoxo/ZammiePercabeth


	12. The Aftermath

_**WARNING: This chapter is VERY feels and pain. I just hope you guys are ready for it. Anyway, tanks to the following! Kaitlin1198 (I hope you like this then!), Uknowiloveu (Thanks for reading!), Dreambig28169, GallagherGirlXOX (Yeah she did. Read on girl!), Guest1 (Thank you. **____** I'm glad to know I like reading this a lot. It took me a month to get the courage of writing this.), PatchLover25 (I think I like you! I love how you ask me questions when you don't understand. It helps me understand what my readers don't get, and it's helped me improve.), Guest2 (Oh my gosh thank you so much! I can't believe you only like this one though; there are SOO many better ones than this one! But thank you!), and cheeky-monkey-hehehe! Here's this chapter!**_

_**Cammie's POV: **_Spies are born to do amazing things. Among those things, they are assigned amazing tasks that, for most, it's too much for them to handle. Like, for instance, my dad's assignment with the list. It's very possible that the Circle could have just come to our house and killed us all before the list ever spread to anyone else's memory. Another example would be trying to choose between your cover and the truth. One protects you, while the other seems like the right way to go.

It isn't our covers that protect us. It's how much we believe in that cover that makes things work. What I realize now is my mistake about my summer. I thought I was searching for my dad, and for the truth, but what I found was ten times what it was worth.

After everything goes black, I get hit in the head with something. I lose consciousness for about a minute before everything comes back to me. It isn't just bits and pieces anymore. It's all threaded together, and I don't like what I remember.

Looking around and holding my breath, I swim to the opening in the truck. I push myself out and I'm immediately hit with a sort of panic that I'm slightly used to. The _its-going-to-end-soon _kind of panic. Then I see the figure drifting lower and lower in the water a few feet to my right and I nearly choke on the water around me.

I swim as fast as I can and take Zach, wrapping my arms around him securely. Then I pull him up to the surface. Gasping for air, I frantically look around. We're in some sort of lake, and no one is here. I look for Preston, and I see him surface a few feet away, so I feel somewhat relieved. I start pulling Zach to the surface when I hear people screaming my name.

"Hello?" I yell when I lay Zach down, away from the water.

I press my head to his chest, and I gasp when I realize that he isn't breathing. There isn't a heartbeat, and he isn't telling me that I need to be a calm Gallagher Girl. Something inside of me breaks, and I look at his for two seconds before someone yells again.

"Oh my god! Cammie!" Macey screams, rushing over and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm okay! I need to help Zach!" I wrench myself away from her and start giving him CPR.

"Guys! She's over here!" She calls, and everyone else comes running, crowding me.

By then, I've been doing CPR for two minutes. I'm quickly losing hope, but I keep going, relentlessly pushing on his chest and blowing air into his lungs through his mouth.

"Kiddo, I think you should give up." My mom says sadly.

"No! No, he's fine!" I respond forcefully.

"Cam, just let him go." Bex whispers, and I can tell she's crying.

I shake my head and keep trying. After five minutes, I stop giving him CPR and start crying, laying my head on his chest. No one makes a move to touch me, and I'm glad that they don't. I need Zach. He's more to me than anyone else seems to think. After a few more minutes of me sobbing, someone wraps their arm around me and I try to push it off. Suddenly everyone gasps around me, and I look over at them with a glare.

"What?" I shout, still struggling to move the person's arm when I realize that everyone is right in front of me with wide eyes.

He laughs, interrupting the silence. "Gallagher Girl, I won't go down that easily."

I whirl around to see Zach, who looks really pale but alive, and I sputter, "But…But you didn't have a heartbeat!"

"Spy." Zach replies with a smirk while pointing to himself.

"You idiot!" I scream, smacking him, and then I grab his damp shirt and kiss him before pulling away and saying, "I love you. Don't you dare pull that with me again."

We sat there for a few minutes, talking and trying to comfort each other. Preston insists he's fine, even though he has a huge gash on his forehead, and Macey didn't hear it when he says no to getting it looked at. I sit with Zach behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, and Liz and Bex sit down next to me as well. I knew that this wouldn't last long, but this is my bliss and I wasn't ready to let anyone take it back.

"So Cammie what do you plan on doing after Gallagher?" Bex asks.

"I don't know. I guess I really need to look at my options, but I've been so busy lately I haven't had the chance." I reply with a shrug, knowing I'm running out of time.

"I think I'm going to be a lab scientist." Liz dreamily sighs, and I can already imagine her in a lab, helping the President.

"I'm going to be a model, of course." Macey smiles, and I know that she can be Miss Universe without batting an eye.

"I'm planning on going to be an active spy with my parents in the M16." Bex cheerfully makes a fighting gesture, and I laugh.

Looking at the three, I can't believe that I'm going to graduate soon, and we will all go our separate ways. I can see how meaningful their futures are, and I can just visit them anytime I want. Despite all of that, I'm going to miss them. They've been with me since the beginning, and they'll be there until the very end, like every sister in Gallagher Academy should.

"So Zach, what's your plan?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Well I-"

"Oops! It seems to me like I'm interrupting a little rescue party. Am I too much trouble for being here?" says a sickly sweet voice, and I look away from Zach to see his mom standing a few feet behind him.

I stand up. "No, we've just been waiting for you to come so that we can finish this."

"Cameron! How nice to see you, but I thought that you and your friend took a swim with the fish?" She asks, jerking her head to the lake.

"It was lovely, but we couldn't miss seeing you." I grit my teeth, glaring at her.

"Well if you don't mind, I brought a few friends of my own." Her voice goes cold, and suddenly she has a whole group of burly looking guys coming up behind her.

"What do you want from me now? I thought you didn't want me anymore." I point out, and she laughs.

Zach stands in front of me to protect me from the newcomers. "You have what she has, so why bother?" He asks in a low voice.

"Yeah, piss off." Bex's voice is suddenly to my right and she takes her hand in mine.

"Before we make you the hard way." Liz says bravely, coming to my other side and taking my hand as well.

"If I have to ruin my manicure because of you I swear to god you're going to get it." Macey says evenly, coming over to Liz.

"We can take you down. We have the list." I say, new strength surging throughout me.

"You think I have the list?" Catherine inspects her nails with a smirk. "I did. I took down all of the leaders without a single flaw in any of my plans. But you, darling, will gather your forces just to take me down, so I tried getting rid of you."

"I guess I should have taken all of your friends too, that way you'd all be dead." She continues, "But I didn't have the heart to kill so many young prodigies. I even have a soul when it comes to my son, but he seems to know where he stands now, so I guess I'll have to best you all."

"You wish." Mr. Solomon growls before lunging for her.

A huge fight breaks out, and soon everyone is occupied with an attacker. I have three on me, and I kick the first one in the head, and I hear his jaw snap, blood shooting out of his mouth. When he collapses, I turn to the next one just to get punched right in the face. Starts dance across my vision, and it takes me a second to remember what's going on.

Just as the third one goes for the deathblow, I narrowly escape by ducking and rolling underneath him, and I stand up hurriedly. Gaining momentum, I pick up a metal pole that was in the truck that had exploded and I swing it at guy number two, and I hit his neck. A huge cracking sound is heard and a vibration goes through the pole, and he collapses. I just broke his neck, and for a second I remember I've actually killed before.

With just the third guy left, I drop the pole and go hand on hand. I punch him in the face, but he kicks my stomach. I go flying and I land a few feet away, gasping for air. The pain is unbearable, and it feels like something huge ran me over twice. I struggle to get onto my knees. All around me, people are occupied with fighting, but I can see that we are slowly winning, and Bex is especially going all out on killing, not bothering on sparing anyone anymore.

The third guy towers over me, and I get up despite the sharp pain. I think I broke a rib or two. I quickly end it by delivering a few punches and kicks (One may have been in a _very _soft spot), and I dust myself off. I push my hair away from my face, looking for Mr. Solomon and my mom, or even Aunt Abby.

"Looking for someone?" Catherine snarls from behind me, and I turn around quickly and pale.

On the ground is mom, Abby, and Mr. Solomon. My mom looks fine, just unconscious, but Abby and Mr. Solomon look worse for wear. Abby is breathing shallowly with a huge cut on her head, and Mr. Solomon…I don't know what's wrong with him. I catch my breath and Catherine laughs.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. Joe is gone. He's with your father now. Your Aunt is pretty close; I accidentally shot off a bullet into her stomach. Your mom, now, is just fine. And when this is over, I want her to see you dead before I finish her off." Her glare crawls into my skin, unnerving me in every way possible.

"You killed him? You bloody murderer!" Bex screams, running over to me, Liz and Macey following close behind.

"Where's Zach?" I ask them, too afraid to look away.

"Right here." He says, suddenly in front of me, walking towards his mom.

"Oh _sweetheart_, come give your mother a hug, will you?" She pulls out her gun and casually puts in a round of bullets before pointing it in my direction.

"Don't touch them." Zach says calmly, stepping over Mr. Solomon while I choke back a sob.

"Don't move another inch!" Catherine screeches, pointing the gun at Macey and Zach freezes.

"Mom, put the gun down." He moves toward her again, and she fires the gun.

In a blur, I watch the bullet go flying. Macey doesn't have time to move, but Bex pushes her out of the way. The bullet sinks into Bex's chest, and her eyes roll back into her head as she collapses. Preston comes over, trying to survey what's going on when another shot goes firing into him as well. He falls to the ground too. She watches in triumph and then moves to shoot Abby, but all of a sudden someone pulls Abby out of the way. Agent Townsend glares and protects her body with his, and doesn't move. Zach yells and takes the gun from his mom, and in seconds he finishes Catherine off.

I rush to Bex, but Liz and Macey are both already there, sobbing and telling her to stay with them. When I get a good look, I start tearing up. The bullet went straight and true, a few inches below the middle of her heart, and blood is pooling all over the place. She's whimpering in pain, and she is really pale, even though her tan doesn't make her too pale.

"I want you guys to remember me, okay?" She asks, her hand frailly touching each of us lightly and weakly before she starts crying too, "I don't want to be forgotten. I want you guys to know that you are the best people I could ever surround myself with, and I would be bloody nowhere without you. Tell my parents I love them, tell Grant to move on."

She coughs and closes her eyes. "I'll miss you guys. I'll tell your dad and Solomon you said hi, Cammie." She says, and with one last breath, she goes limp.

That's when everyone starts crying for her. My mom wakes up eventually and inspects Preston with teary eyes to see he only got hit in the shoulder. I just sit there, holding onto Zach with everything I have left. Bex, of all people, dead? How is this possible? She is so, willing to protect her friends, her family, she is the most lovable girl in the world. She is beautiful, and she knew how to disarm people with a piece of uncooked spaghetti. _Was_, I tell myself, was.

Even with her lying in blood, her hair looks like silk, and other than the blood and her wound and her pale quality, she looks just like living, breathing Bex. There's only one difference. She is dead, not sitting here with us.

I slowly get up and go to Mr. Solomon. He has the exact same wound that Bex has, except he was stabbed. There wasn't much blood to see before, but it's everywhere now, turning the sand red. He looks so at peace now, and I wonder for the first time if death is peaceful.

He was one of the last people who knew my dad really well, other than my mom. He was always there for my mom, and Aunt Abby, and me, he showed me the right way, and he taught me to be the better spy than I would ever imagine possible. He was my replacement dad, really. He means so much to my family, and now he too is gone forever.

My sobs echo through the early morning, and I can't help but lose hope of having a good life for a minute.

"I think we should go home, kiddo." Mom says after walking in front of me and putting her hands on my shoulders, her eyes just as red and puffy as mine are.

"They're gone, mom. Just gone." I mumble, wiping my eyes.

"I know kiddo. They are in a better place now. But we need to go before the police find us." She replies sadly.

"I can get us a jet out of here." Preston offers as we turn around to face the rest of them.

"That would be brilliant." Agent Townsend says, picking up Abby.

"I'll make the call." Preston mutters as he turns around and pulls out his phone.

Macey picks up Bex, who is limp in her arms, and my mom picks up Mr. Solomon. Liz tries to gain her composure again, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Zach was crying too, but he stopped a few minutes before, and he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug that I gratefully return.

It's all over now, I want to think, and I'm done with all of this, I want to say. I pull away from Zach and go over to Liz, giving her a hug too. As soon as I wrap my arms around her she crumples into me, sobbing, but I can't cry anymore. I'm too tired to feel anything anymore. All of this happened because of a stupid list, and I don't care anymore.

The aftermath of this is terrible, and everyone is silent as we wait for the jet to arrive. By the time it arrives, Macey and mom are both soaked with blood, but I knew that they don't care. We all load onto the jet, and I stumble going up the stairs, falling onto the ground.

Zach scoops me up into his arms and carries me inside. He picks the seat the furthest away from everyone else, and pulls me onto his lap. I stay silent, and he seems to realize I don't want to talk so he strokes my hair soothingly. I relax a little, but pretty soon I'm tired and I'm starting to fall asleep.

"Zach?" I say quietly.

"Yeah Cam?" Cam, not Gallagher Girl.

"I love you." I say, curling up against him.

"I love you too much to put it into words." He mumbles into my ear, and I fall into a very deep, very dreamless sleep.

Hey guys, ZammiePercabeth here. I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it's very tragic. I love Bex so much, but I knew in the end that she would want to save her friends, so I knew right then and there that she would be the one to take the bullet for Macey. Bex is my hero, and I can't imagine going on after losing someone like her. So review guys. Tell me what your reactions are. I might have one more chapter posted up for Bex and Mr. Solomon, just to give closure on the entire project I have going on. I'd also like to know this: Would you guys mind if I made another Gallagher Girl Fanfiction? Review, guys. They help a lot. XoXo/ZammiePercabeth


End file.
